Fear
by BelieveFaith
Summary: Summary Queen Guinevere is carrying Arthur's child. Everything seems fine except she's been hiding something that could put her life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Olla people this is my very first fan fiction. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes since English is not my native language. Anyhow enough with the bla bla and Enjoy!

**Summary**

Queen Guinevere is carrying Arthur's child. Everything seems fine except she's been hiding something that could put her life in danger.

Chapter 1 -**Painful nights **

Guinevere woke up in the middle of the night feeling a heat wave hitting her. She climbed off the bed and walked to the nearby window opening it to get some fresh air. Gwen thought about Arthur. She hoped he was doing alright. It's been two weeks since he left for the great meeting King Edmund was hosting. Guinevere missed him a lot. She didn't really enjoyed sleeping all alone in their bed. Putting her hands on her now growing belly, she thought about her child. _I hope it's a boy. I want him to be just like his father. He would make a wonderful... _

"AAAAHHHH", she screamed suddenly feeling an atrocious pain in her stomach.

Guinevere bit her lips trying to hold back her howls of pain. This wasn't the first she felt that. She didn't tell anyone about it, thinking that it was probably normal. But this time round the pain was unbearable. As tears escaped through her eyes, she sat on the floor clutching her stomach. After what seemed like a eternity, the cramps finally stopped. Guinevere decided to go back to sleep ...at least try.

_I can't tell it to anyone, especially not to Arthur. He will worry too much. But it hurts... so bad!_ _Be strong Gwen!_ Closing her tearful eyes she sighed and whispered, "Arthur I need you".

Guinevere woke up feeling a little bit better, but obviously still shaken by her painful night.

"My lady, can I come in " Gwen heard her maid Emma calling for her from the door.

"Yes of course Emma", she responded with a weak voice.

As soon as she saw the Queen, Emma was immediately worried.

"You've been crying, my lady? "

" No! Of course not " Gwen responded too quickly.

" Your eyes are red and a bit swollen, why? "

Gwen sighed. " I guess I've been crying a bit because I really miss Arthur", she lied although it wasn't completely a lie since she really missed him.

" Don't worry my lady, King Arthur will be back home soon and safe". She hugged Guinevere trying to reassure her. Few minutes later, she pulled away smiling at Gwen.

"Thank you Emma, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that".

Guinevere took a bath, which helped her calm her mind and relax. She was dressed in beautiful a navy blue gown. Her long and curly hair arranged into a braid rested over a shoulder. After filling her appetite, she decided to spend the rest of the day with Elyan's wife the Lady Millicent. Guinevere really enjoyed her company; in fact she was the only noblewoman Gwen truly considered as a dear friend. The only one who didn't care about the fact that she used to be a servant. When Guinevere introduced Millicent to her brother, he immediately fell in love with her. Millicent was indeed a beautiful Lady. She had long ebony hair, but it was her royal blue eyes that first caught Elyan's attention. She wasn't really impressed by Elyan's advances, but eventually she gave him a chance and they tied the knot few months later.

A week later…

Guinevere was taking an afternoon nap feeling more and more exhausted these past few days. At night, she would still have those terrible cramps torturing her. Each nights she suffered in silence holding back the pain and telling herself that once the baby would come this nightmare would finally be over. With all of her stubbornness she refused to tell anyone not even the midwife or Gaius.

The door of their chamber opened and Arthur emerged from it followed by Merlin.

" Gwen, we're back", Merlin shouted.

" Shh! Merlin don't you see that Guinevere is asleep" Arthur whispered harshly.

" Oh, sorry … I should probably leave ", he replied turning around to leave the room.

Arthur kissed Guinevere's forehead, which immediately woke her up.

" Arthur!" she exclaimed opening her eyes then rubbing them to make sure they weren't tricking her.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you".

" You're home! I've missed you so much". Gwen jumped off the bed almost falling out of it.

" Careful love ", Arthur said pulling his wife into his arms trying not to hurt the baby.

" I'm so glad you're here".

Taking Guinevere's face in his hands, he kissed her. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly deepened by both of them craving for each other. They pulled away slowly both breathing heavily.

" I missed that Guinevere. You have no idea how much I missed you".

Gwen smiled walking to the table to pour some water for Arthur. " So, how was the meeting? "

" Mostly boring. Lots and lots of talking, but Camelot has now two new allies."

" That is great", she said handing him the cup of water.

" Thank you, love ". He emptied the cup setting it in on the table then returned to Guinevere who was now seated in front of the fire place her hands holding her stomach. Arthur seats next to her.

" Are you and the baby alright? "

Gwen sighs. " We are perfectly fine, Arthur. There is no need to worry".

" Come here", Arthur pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head his hands stroking her back.

" I just don't want the same thing that happened to my mother to happen to you because I can't … I can't even think about my life without you Guinevere".

" Shh! Arthur it won't happen. I promise"

" You don't know that Guinevere. Both of our mothers died giving birth."

Guinevere lifted her head looking at Arthur who was trying so hard to hold his tears. Cupping his cheek in her hand she whispered, " You're right I don't, but all I know is that I love you with all my heart and I have a feeling that we will be just fine, all three of us". Guinevere tried her best to sound as convincing as she could even though deep inside she was terrified.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think Id love to know. Chapter two will be there soon


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thank you so much for those who took their time to review. It really means a lot (emotional moment). So many good questions that I can't answer right now. You're going to have to wait and read. Sorry I wanted to upload earlier but I had to take care of my 20 years old brother who has the flu and thinks he's dying. Jeez bro calm down. Anyways enjoy this new chapter. _

**Chapter 2 -The truth comes out **

" AAAAAHHHH ", Guinevere woke up gnawed by the pain. She tried her best the hold it back again, but it was stronger. For the first time since she's been suffering from those horrible cramps, she realized that she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She had been suffering in silence for far too long. It was like a thousand daggers were stabbing her from inside. Guinevere released a frightful cry. She climbed off the bed harms wrapped around stomach tears streaming down her face. She had to see Gaius and now.

Arthur who had just finished a late night council meeting was now heading to their chambers impatient to see his wife, but he new that she would be asleep. Suddenly, from the corridor he heard someone screaming. _Guinevere. It's Guinevere. _He ran as fast as he could and when he opened their chamber's door Guinevere was lying on the floor unconscious.

"No, No, Guinevere!" Arthur yelled rushing near her.

" Guards! Guards! Someone fetch Gaius now!" As soon as he heard King Arthur yelling, Morholt a young knight came in.

" Sire, what is it_?_" Morholt asked trying to look worried.

" Fetch Gaius now!"

" Right away, Sire" he bowed quickly and ran in search of Gaius smirking slightly.

Arthur lifted Guinevere gently and carefully dropping her back on their bed. He took her hand and kissed it.

_It's alright Guinevere. Just stay with me, please. What's taking Gaius so long?_

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Arthur, Gaius arrived followed by Merlin. The old man was out of breath.

" Gaius thank god, I don't … I don't know what happened. I heard her screaming and then when I- I came she was lying on the floor unconscious. Please save her Gaius."

" I have to examine her Sire. Also, I must ask you to leave."

" What! No Gaius she's my wife and I'm staying here with her"

" Sire, please just do as I asked".

Merlin who was quietly watching the whole scene decided to intervene. "Arthur let Gaius do what he has to do alone". Arthur gave up and started walking toward the door. He turned around one last time saying, " Gaius if she …"

" I will let you know as soon as she opens her eyes".

" Thank you", Arthur responded.

" Gaius, if you need anything I will be waiting outside". Merlin said then left closing the door quietly.

Gaius sighed; this was going to be a very long night. Arthur stayed outside waiting and waiting as seconds, minutes and hours passed. Gaius was still inside with his Guinevere. And for the first time since Gwen told him she was pregnant, he truly feared the worst.

_It was exactly five months ago, when he came back from a war. She obviously seemed preoccupied with something. Arthur remembered how nervous she was around him. Eventually, she found the courage to tell him. "Arthur I'm pregnant", she spoke so fast that Arthur didn't understand a thing. Guinevere sighed then took a deep breath. " I am carrying your child Arthur, our child". Arthur's expression went from joy and happiness to worried and fearing. But once his wife reassured him, he kissed her and told her that he loved her. Everything was perfect; he had his wife and pretty soon a child and heir to the throne._

Head pressed against the wooden door he whispered, " Guinevere, I need you". And single tear ran down his face.

The sun was slowly rising near the hills that bordered the kingdom of Camelot. Arthur was sleeping his back leaning against the wall that faced their chambers head between his knees. Gaius had been working all night long trying to find what caused this sudden lost of consciousness, but unfortunately he didn't find anything. All he could do was to concoct a potion made with mallow a medicinal herb which he knew would help keeping intact the unborn child's vital functions. As to Guinevere he prayed she would wake up soon.

Guinevere opened her eyes. Her vision blurry at first, she felt like the world was spinning so fast around her.

" Arth", she tried to speak but she was too weak. Guinevere made a superhuman effort trying to get Gaius's attention. Gaius who was obviously struggling to stay awake suddenly opened his eyes when he heard Guinevere coughing.

" Gwen ", he exclaimed. " How are you feeling my dear? "

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

" You must feel week after all that you've been through. You should rest now. I will come back later. " Gaius exited the room and outside he found Arthur sitting on the floor looking miserable. Arthur lifted his head and got up feeling relived to see Gaius come out of the room.

" Gaius! How is she, how's Guinevere."

" She is finally awake sire, but she is weak and … " Gaius didn't even had the time to finish his sentence; Arthur was already heading to see Gwen.

" She needs to rest, Sire" he shouted sighing.

" Lord, Guinevere Pendragon you scared me. Don't ever do that to me again." Arthur said kissing Guinevere's forehead then taking her hand bringing it to his lips.

" I'm sorry" Gwen muttered.

" How are you feeling love?"

"In shape", she responded weakly causing Arthur to laugh. She tried to laugh too, but a series of coughs came out of her mouth instead.

" I should let you rest. I'll be there when you'll open your eyes. " He kissed her hand again and she closed her eyes falling into a heavy sleep quickly. When he was sure that she was completely asleep, Arthur decided to look for Gaius. He needed to know what really happened to his wife.

Merlin was nervously knocking on Elyan's door for the past few minutes. Arthur had charged him to inform Elyan of what happened to Guinevere. The door finally opened and Elyan emerged from it looking very tired.

He yawned. "What is it Merlin".

" It's Gwen".

" What's happened to her? ", Elyan asked suddenly worried.

" It's sort of a long story"

" I'm sorry come in. I want to know everything. " Elyan stepped away letting Merlin enter in his house then closed the door.

Guinevere woke up again few hours later surrounded by Elyan, his wife and Merlin.

" Gwen, how are you feeling", Millicent asked taking her hand.

" I feel much better thank you Millie".

" Gwen, Gaius said you should drink this when you wake up".

" Sure Merlin". Gwen was still a little weak so she couldn't drink it by herself. Elyan lifted her head while Merlin poured the liquid in her mouth.

" Thank you. Where is Arthur? ", Gwen asked.

" I'm here Guinevere" The four of them turned their heads seeing Arthur approaching accompanied by Gaius.

" Merlin, Millicent, Elyan can you leave us for a moment, please. Gaius and I need to talk to Guinevere.

" Of course sire, Gwen I will come to see tomorrow". Millicent said smiling warmly at Gwen. Elyan kissed his sister's forehead than left with his wife followed by Merlin.

Arthur sat next to her taking her hand kissing it gently.

" Feeling better love?"

" Yes, much better thank you".

" My lady, do you remember what happened before you passed out", Gaius started questioning her.

" I felt this horrible pain in my stomach. It really hurt Gaius".

_Stomach pains, that's very strange. She is only five months pregnant. It can't be a contraction. It's too early. _

" Was it the first time you felt that? ", he continued.

Gwen took a deep breath. _Tell them. I have to. I can't keep it secret anymore. _

" No, I … it's been a while. It happens at night. I would wake up with those terrible cramps."

" Guinevere, why… why didn't you tell me", he asked visibly hurt and shocked.

" I didn't … I didn't want you to worry and I … I thought it was nothing" she replied tears starting to form in her eyes.

" You didn't want to worry me! Guinevere, do you realized that you've been putting your life and our child's life in danger!" Arthur practically yelled.

" Sire, you should calm down. Don't frighten her".

" Arthur, I'm sorry. I know I should have… "

"But you didn't Guinevere, you didn't " Arthur interrupted her. " I am your husband. I'm supposed to be there for you."

" Arthur I know, but with everything that happened to our mothers. I knew you were already worried. I just… I didn't… "

" Listen my lady, you shouldn't have kept something like that from us". " It could have been very dangerous." "Now that I know what you suffer from I will prepare you a medicine that Merlin will bring you."

" Thank you Gaius for everything" Arthur said.

" There's no need thank me sire, just keep an eye on our Queen" Gaius replied before leaving.

" Guinevere, promise me… promise me that you won't ever keep things away from me."

" I promise Arthur". " But I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you, I swear … I", her voice broke and she started to cry.

" Shh, I know. Don't cry… don't cry". Arthur pressed is forehead on Guinevere's looking at her in the yes. " Its over love, Gaius is preparing a cure for you. It's over. We will be just fine, all three of us remember". He kissed her lips. Now it was Arthur's turn to try his best to sound as convincing as he could even though deep inside he was absolutely terrified.

Thank you again for reading. Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Add the story to your favourites if you like it and again thank you so much for reading. Chapter 3 will be there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews you guys rock my world. Again I'm sorry I wanted to upload earlier, but I had my Jehovah's Witness duties, which means lots of knocking and doors slammed right in my face. People are so lovely here it's incredible. Any way here's chapter 3 enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3 –

''Arthur, aren't you forgetting something?" Guinevere said handing him his sword.

" Ah! Thank you love, what would I do without you? " He replied smiling and shaking his head.

" No much, I'm afraid". They both laughed.

" If anything happens you know where to find me", Arthur said his voice taking a serious tone.

" Yes Arthur, I know". She sighs. "Now go! I believe you have some men to train, don't you?"

" Indeed, but first come here". Arthur pulled her in for a soft and loving kiss.

Slowly opening her eyes Guinevere whispered, " Don't make them wait and be careful".

" I am always careful Guinevere", he answered back giving her one last quick kiss before heading to the training fields.

Guinevere walked to the fireplace where her sewing kit rested. She decided to sew some accessories such as little hats and socks for her unborn child.

…

Just as training ended Morholt approached Arthur.

" My lord? "

" Yes Morholt "

" I was just wondering how… how is the Queen?"

" Guinevere is feeling much better thank you for your concern".

" Ah, I'm relieved Sire". Arthur simply nodded in response. Instead of just retiring Morholt stayed still his eyes staring at his hands. He looked nervous.

" Is there anything else?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Sire, I was… I was wondering if I could get released from my duties. Hum, my sister is getting married and I would… "

" Of course Morholt! Send her our congratulations from me and Guinevere".

" I will sire. Thank you", he bowed and left visibly very happy.

Morholt pretended to be very excited even bumping into some knights. Arthur shook his head laughing at the young knight. Clumsiness was definitely something he and Merlin had in common.

…

Guinevere took a break from sewing. She was starting to feel really hungry.

" My lady, I brought your lunch", Emma called from the door. Gwen walked to the door and opened it.

" Thank you Emma. I'm really hungry and this looks delicious", she said peeking at her lunch. Emma set the meal tray on the dinning table.

" I will be back with water, my lady". She bowed then exited the room. Guinevere didn't feel comfortable when Emma bowed to her. In fact, she told her several times that it wasn't necessary to do so when they were alone.

Arthur came in their room and the very first thing he said was, " I am so famished!"

" Oh, hello husband, how are you?" she replied causing Arthur to laugh.

" Sorry, how are you Guinevere?" He said kissing her cheek.

" I… We are good", she answered smiling her hands touching her stomach.

Few minutes later, Emma came back with water witnessing despite herself a very passionate kiss between the king and the queen. Guinevere pushed Arthur away when she saw her maid observing them. " Hey, come back here… ". He pulled by the waist, but she stopped him putting one hand on his chest.

" Arthur Emma is here", she warned him. He turned around to see a very embarrassed looking maid.

" Hello, Emma", Arthur said nodding at her.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb. I just … I came with water", she said blushing furiously at the sight of a shirtless Arthur.

" It's alright Emma", Gwen replied to her maid. " Arthur put a shirt on", she whispered to her husband.

Emma poured some water into Guinevere's cup before bowing and leaving as fast as she could.

" Arthur you're happy with yourself, you just frightened her"

" I didn't do anything!" he replied raising his hands in the air to show his innocence.

" Oh, is that for me?" Arthur said pointing at Guinevere's lunch on the table trying to change the subject.

" No it isn't. It's for me and the baby so do not touch anything", she warned him trying to sound as menacing as she could.

" Oh right, I… I guess I'll just wait for Merlin to come with my dinner".

" Wise decision", she said washing her hands then sitting at the table. She took a bite of her roasted meat.

" Mmm! This is delicious Arthur".

" I'm glad you're enjoying you're lunch", Arthur said not looking at her, but instead peeking at the door to see if Merlin was coming.

_Merlin what are you doing! _

" I am. I would have loved to share some with you, but our child needs to be fed too. I'm sure you understand ", she teased.

" Oh don't bother love, Merlin will be there soon". _Good now she is teasing me. _

"Mmm! Arthur it's so good", she said taking another bite of roasted meat.

"Really, let me taste it just little a bit".

" I thought you said you were waiting for Merlin", Gwen replied smirking.

" Right, but stop teasing me please!" Guinevere laughed at this.

Arthur was so glad to see her smiling and laughing after all that she had gone through. _She's so strong._ _Her laugh is beautiful… no she is beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her... _His thoughts were quickly interrupted by Merlin's voice.

" Lunch is here!" Merlin said with a huge grin on his face.

" Merlin finally! Where on earth were you?"

" I was uh, I was… Gaius needed me" he replied nervously his grin disappearing from his face.

" Oh, really? Merlin you are a terrible liar and a terrible servant".

"Yeah, you are absolutely right sire", Merlin replied filling Arthur's cup with wine.

" I'm glad you agree." he said taking a sip of his wine.

" I do Arthur and since I'm such a terrible servant. Perhaps I should… I don't know ask George to replace me". The grin reappeared on his face.

Arthur almost choked on his wine, which caused Guinevere to laugh again.

" Merlin".

" Yes Arthur".

" Get out!"

" Right away sire".

…

The King and The Queen were now lying on their bed simply enjoying each other's presence when they heard someone knock on their door.

Arthur groaned climbing off the bed. _Leave us in peace for once._ He opened the door.

" I'm sorry to disturb, my lord, but the council meeting his starting and we are just waiting for you", Leon said.

" Oh, I completely forgot. I'll be there in just a minute".

" Good Sire", Leon replied then left.

" Who was it ", Guinevere said joining Arthur who was putting his boots on.

" It was Leon. Sorry love, duty calls me."

" Oh, it's… it's alright", she replied trying to hide her disappointment. She was really looking forward to spend the afternoon with her husband, but of course she understood that as the King Arthur had a lot of duties to accomplish.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips then walked to the door.

" Arthur", Guinevere said.

Arthur turned around his hand releasing the doorknob.

" I love you"

Arthur smiled, " I love you too Guinevere", he replied then left.

Guinevere sighed. _Now what am I going to do__? _Now that Guinevere was pregnant, she found herself with a lot of free time. Normally, she would be assisting to council meetings with Arthur and would be participating actively in every of Camelot's activities, but Arthur insisted on releasing her from her duties. She wasn't really thrilled about this, but he convinced her that it was only for the child's sake.

" Guinevere, it's Millicent. Can I come in?"

" Yes of course, it's open". The door opened and Millicent emerged from it looking gorgeous in a beautiful green fitted gown, which exposed a great portion of her collarbone.

" Wow", Guinevere exclaimed. Millicent smiled shyly. "Millie, you look really beautiful in that dress".

" Thank you Gwen, Elyan bought it for me".

" Elyan? You mean, Elyan… my brother?" Gwen asked surprised.

" I know, I couldn't believe it myself when he said he chose it for me". Both women started to laugh.

" Now, I didn't put this dress on to stay inside, my dear. Come let's go walk through the gardens", she said offering Guinevere her arm.

" I see, you are mostly interested in making the other noblewomen jealous with that new beautiful dress of yours".

" Exactly!"

Guinevere sighed. " Let's go, then", she replied laughing and shaking her head.

The sun was shining bright outside of the castle. When Guinevere and Millie arrived in the gardens the majority the noblewomen gasped in surprise at the sight of Millicent's dress while others were clearly trying to ignore her.

" I think, it is safe to say mission accomplished. Look at them", Gwen whispered to Millie who responded with a wide smile.

Pretty soon the ladies who wanted to know where Millie's dress came from surrounded them.

Guinevere retired from the mass feeling a little overwhelmed by all the women surrounding.

She spotted Morholt. _Where is he going_?

"Sir, Morholt!" he heard the Queen calling him from behind.

" Yes my lady"

" You're leaving?"

" For a few days only, my sister is getting married", he lied again.

"That is great. Send her my congratulations." She replied hugging the young knight.

_Mmm she smells lavender and her hair is so soft. _

She pulled away and smiled at him.

" I will my lady, thank you". _How come have I never noticed how beautiful she was? Her eyes and oh those lips... What is wrong with me? Stop it! _

" I have… I have to go" Morholt said nervously then left quickly.

Guinevere watched him as he rode his horse and disappeared behind Camelot's gates.

"Gwen!" she heard Millicent calling her. She turned around and saw Millie looking desperate by all the noblewomen asking her all these questions. The Queen smiled rolling her eyes.

…

" Morgana! Morgana! Open the door it's me".

As soon as she heard his voice Morgana rushed to the door and opened it.

" Ah! Mordred or should I call you sir Morholt . It's nice to see you again. I hope you have some good news for me today".

Mordred smirked.

" Come in then", she smiled widely letting him enter in her house before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dangerous temptation

" So Mordred, tell me did the spell worked?" Morgana asked impatiently.

Mordred responded with a laugh.

" Mordred, tell me! I have to know now!" She practically yelled.

"Calm down Morgana, it did work. You should have heard her agonizing".

Morgana smirked. " Excellent. Trust me Mordred. I would love to see the woman who stole my crown suffer, but for now I can't risk anyone seeing me near Camelot"; she said walking to the only window in her house. Mordred joined her circling his arms around her shoulders.

" I know… I know", he said sighing.

"Change of plans", Morgana said suddenly untangling herself from him.

" Do not cast this spell again… at least not until I give you the strict order to do so".

" What! Why!" He exclaimed surprised.

" Just do as I asked", she said. Mordred confused looked at Morgana who seemed very confident. Morgana had a new plan.

…

Two weeks later…

" Arthur you don't have to go", Guinevere said her voice full of sadness.

" Guinevere trust me, I would much rather stay here with you, but I have to protect the kingdom from those bandits. It is my duty and I can't let the people down. Surely you can understand that, love", he replied taking her face in his hands.

" I know. I know Arthur. It's just I need you… we need you and I am scared that something might happen to you and… "

Arthur cut her off his lips crashing down against hers showing her all of his love and passion through that kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

" I will be back soon, love. Don't worry", he said before bending down to kiss her stomach.

" Be good to your mother", he whispered to the unborn child.

Arthur stood up and pulled his wife in his arms one last time. " Please Arthur be careful", she whispered in his ear.

" I will, I promise", he said as he pulled away from his wife and left.

All the tears she's been trying to hold back, all came out as waterfall. She swept then away with the back of her hand then walked to the window where she saw Arthur, her brother, Merlin and all the other knights riding their horses. _Please, God protect them. _ All she hoped for was for them to return home safe and sound.

She climbed in their bed and took Arthur's pillow holding it close to her. Pretty soon she fell into a deep and heavy sleep.

Mordred looked around the halls to see if any guards were posted next to the royal chambers. He felt relived when he saw that the halls were empty. Reaching the chambers, he glanced quickly around to see if anybody was coming. He opened the door, but it was locked.

"_Aliese" _he muttered.His eyes flashed gold and the door unlocked itself immediately. He skimmed through the room looking for Guinevere and there she was in the bed sleeping. He couldn't resist the urge of being next to her. He climbed in the bed right behind her careful not to wake her. _She is so beautiful. She should have been mine. _He gasped as his hands made contact with Guinevere's body for the first exploring her back, her thighs… _That idiot doesn't deserve her._ The young druid took a deep breath, which helped him come back to reality.

_What I am doing__?_ _I can't control myself. Stop it! She's the enemy. _

He climbed off the bed and exited the room as fast as he could. Mordred hid the alcove near the royal chambers. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Mordred realized something terrifying. He was attracted to Guinevere. Everything about her pleased him: her eyes, her lips not to mention her incredible breast. Unlike the other noblewomen, she had a real natural beauty and for some reasons Mordred couldn't stop thinking about her.

No, no this can't be happening. I can't be… No, this is her fault. She is trying to seduce me. I won't let that happen. She will pay for this. I will make her suffer.

…

_**The next day…**_

Escorted by a guard, Guinevere went to pay a visit to her dear friend Millie.

" Thank you", she said to the guard who escorted her. He responded whit a simple nod.

"Millicent it is me Guinevere", she said knocking on the door.

Few seconds later, Millicent opened the door.

" Gwen! Come in", she said stepping away and letting the Queen enter before closing the door. The guard stayed outside the house assuring the Queen's safety.

Guinevere and Millicent sat at the dinning table.

" Can I get you anything?" Millie asked

" No, thank you'', Guinevere replied with a smile.

" So, to what do I owe this visit, Queen Guinevere?" She teased.

Guinevere laughed slightly. " I just wanted to pay a visit to my favourite sister in law", she responded vaguely.

" Oh how nice of you… you are about to ask me something aren't you?" she said raising an eyebrow at her.

Gwen sighed. " Yes"

" It looks important. I'm listening."

Gwen took Millie's hands. " Millicent, we've been friends for a while now and our friendship means a lot to me", she paused seeing Millicent's worried expression then took a deep breath and continued.

" That is why Arthur and I would really want you to be our child 's godmother."

Millie's widened as she stood up to hug Guinevere.

" Oh Guinevere, I would be honoured. Thank so much".

Once she left Millicent's house several hours later, she decided to pay a visit to the villagers in the lower town. Something Arthur would have completely disagreed to, but he wasn't here, so she decided to take this opportunity and it turned out to be a wonderful idea. Villagers were all smile bowing and waving as they saw their Queen approach. Guinevere was indeed very appreciated by the people not only because she used to be like them, but also because she was fair and she understood them. The people who where familiar greeted her with hugs while the others kept their distance in sign of respect simply bowing and waving at her.

_It feels so strange to come here as their Queen. _

A little girl approached her.

" These are for you, my lady", the little girl said handing the Queen some flowers. Gwen lowered to her height and took them.

" Wow! These are beautiful, thank you very much ", she said hugging the little girl.

" You are welcome, my lady".

" Tell me, what is your name?" Guinevere asked taking both of the little girl's hand.

" It is Esmee, my lady"

"What a beautiful name… Well Esmee, I am Guinevere and I have something for you too". She withdrew butterfly shaped clip from her hair and gave it to Esmee. Her beautiful green eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her face.

" Thank you, my lady. It is so beautiful. I love it, thank you so much", the little girl exclaimed overjoyed.

" You are welcome sweetie ", Gwen replied smiling warmly.

" Oh, I am going to show it to my mother now", she said running to her mother who was putting some freshly cleaned bed sheets on the clothesline.

" Mother! Look what Queen Guinevere just gave me!" an overexcited Esmee exclaimed to her mother. Gwen watched the mother-daughter interaction for a while before continuing her visit. She realized that soon enough it would be her turn. She would become a mother. _I hope to be a good mother. _ She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

Walking through the village and seeing the children playing and laughing together warmed her heart. Sure they didn't have much, but they always managed to enjoy life and keep a positive attitude.

Suddenly, the happiness in Gwen's face quickly came to an end when she saw two guards of Camelot dragging an old man towards the palace.

" What is the meaning of this?" Guinevere asked outraged.

" Your highness this man is refusing to pay the taxes", one of the guard explained.

" No, your majesty! I didn't refuse to pay anything. I am too poor. I can't even feed my own family. That's what I was trying to make them understand. Please forgive me, my lady", the old man pleaded. Guinevere felt sorry for him.

" Release him", she said in a firm voice.

" But your highness'', one of the guards argued.

" I am your Queen and you will do as I ask. I said release him now"; she answered back her voice not losing any firmness.

" Right away your highness". The guards released the old man who immediately threw himself at Guinevere's feet.

" Thank you, my lady", the man said sobbing.

" No, please stand up ", she replied helping him stand on his feet.

Guinevere took his hand and placed five gold coins in his palm. _I was going to spend them at the market, but he needs them more than I do. _

" Here, I hope it is enough to feed you and your family". The old man was in shock.

" No, my lady, I can't… I can't accept it. It is too much".

He extended his arm to give the coins back to Guinevere, but she stopped him pushing it back to him.

" Please, I insist. Take it".

" I could never thank you enough, my lady", the old man responded visibly touched by the Queen's act of generosity.

" There's no need to thank me. Please take good care of your family".

He bowed and joined his family who was witnessing the whole scene from the porch of their small cottage. Guinevere waved and smiled warmly at them. She felt fatigue winning her and her stomach suddenly becoming too heavy to support forced her to turn back and return to the palace.

Later that day…

Emma finished serving Guinevere's dinner. She looked sad and her eyes were swollen. _ She's been crying… why?_

" Emma, what's troubling you?" Guinevere asked worried.

" Nothing my lady", she said quickly walking away as fresh new tears ran down her face. Guinevere rose from the table joining her maid who was now changing the bed sheets. Emma was crying.

" Oh, Emma… Shh, don't cry… don't cry", she said taking her maid in her arms.

" Tell me, what is troubling you". " Please, sit down and tell me. I'm here you for you Emma".

She pulled a chair for herself and another one for her maid. Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Camelot".

" What! Why?"

" It's my father. He found job as blacksmith in the Ealdor. We are leaving tomorrow", she said her voice filled with sadness.

" Oh", she said trying to hide her disappointment.

" I'm so sorry. I told him that I wanted to stay here with my aunt and my uncle, but he wouldn't here a word of it", she said starting to cry again.

" Maybe I could talk to him" she tried hopefully to reassure her.

" It would be a waste of time, my lady father is a stubborn man". Gwen stood up and hugged Emma.

" I'm so sorry that you have to live. I will miss you so much".

" I will miss you even more my lady. It's not fair…. I want to stay here. I don't want to leave you", her voice broke as her eyes shed more and more tears.

Guinevere swept away her own tears.

" Look at me, Emma. I promise, I will come to visit as often as can I can". She paused for a moment before adding." Besides the Ealdor is filled with very handsome young men", Guinevere added which made Emma smile.

" Thank you, my lady".

For one last time, Emma wished Guinevere good night. She blew the candles and left. This time it was for good.

_I will really miss her more than I think. _

Lying in her bed alone, Gwen thought about Arthur. She was worried about the fact that he was so far away fighting against some dangerous bandits.

Guinevere sighed. " Arthur, please be careful", she whispered closing her eyes.

An hour later…

" AAAHH!" she woke up screaming in pain. The pains in her stomach were back again.

"Somebody, please help me", Mordred heard Guinevere yell from outside the halls. He smirked thinking that she only got what she deserved. _Sorry Morgana, but I had to. _

_Damn you Mordred why so evil. Thanks for reading. Review and add the story to your story alerts. _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lovelyreaders! Here's chapter 5, i appologize for the wait Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – The homecoming

A big feast was taking place in the Great hall of the castle in honour of Arthur, the knights and their successful mission. The atmosphere was joyful and festive. People were dancing and laughing while others were clearly abusing wine. Sir Percival and Sir Leon were flirting with some noblewomen while Gwaine was… well doing what he did best besides fighting, which meant getting drunk. Merlin was running all over the place filling the noble's cups with wine. Elyan and Millicent were nowhere in sight. The King and the Queen who were sitting at the royal table seemed to be having a very good time.

" Guinevere, do you feel tired because if you do we can leave now".

" No… no, I'm fine we can stay for a little while".

" Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

" I am Arthur", she replied confidently.

Arthur sighed. "Fair enough, but if-"

" Arthur, I said I was fine. In fact, I want you to dance with me"

" Guinevere, I don't think it's a good idea," he argued sceptic.

" Dance with me cabbage head or I'll ask Gwaine instead," she threatened him.

Arthur's eyes widened and he immediately rose from his chair.

" May I have this dance, my Queen," he said offering her his hand.

Guinevere laughed shaking her head then gladly took Arthur's hand.

They reached the dance floor joining the other lords and ladies who were forming two separate lines.

Standing face to face a respectable distance separating them, they bowed: ladies lifting their skirts slightly while men brought their right hand in front of them. Guinevere gracefully extended her right hand, which Arthur grabbed. They took a step forward and a step backward. Arthur turned her around and they bowed again. They repeated the same movements this time with different partners.

Arthur was taught how to dance ever since he was a young boy as to Guinevere she used to dance with her father in kitchen while Elyan was improvising the melody.

Mordred witnessed the whole scene. All he wanted was to plunge his sword right in Arthur's heart, but instead he stood in a corner of the room clutching his cup of wine to the point where his knuckles were slowly turning white. He silently watched as Arthur whispered something into Guinevere's ear causing her to laugh. Mordred wished he were Arthur just for a minute. Just to be next to her. Hold her. Kiss her. Touch her.

The music ended. Arthur and Guinevere returned to their table.

" That was fun," he said taking a gulp of his wine.

Guinevere yawned. " Indeed"

" Tired, love?"

"Oh no… no I'm fine." She yawned again.

" Guinevere," he said reproachfully.

Gwen sighed. " Perhaps a little."

" I think it's time to go now"

In their chambers…

Arthur set his crown on the bed table. He removed his boots and his shirt tossing them on the floor while Guinevere was having a hard time removing her own garment.

" Arthur would you please help me, I can't reach my back."

" Of course," he replied smirking.

Arthur was now a master at untying his wife's corsets. It took him some time at first since he wasn't really used to it, but eventually he managed to be an ace in the art of untying corsets.

" All done"

" Thank you," she whispered letting garment slowly fall on the ground.

Arthur took a moment to admire his naked wife. He wrapped his arms around her placing few kisses on her neck, her shoulders and down on her back.

Guinevere sighed. " Arthur stop, I … I need to dress."

Arthur ignored her and continued to enjoy the delectable sensation of his lips on Guinevere's soft cinnamon skin, his hands caressing her large stomach the flying to her breast squeezing them slightly causing to her gasp. She found herself lifted from the ground and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, her lips gently making contact with his. Arthur slowly dropped her on the bed before climbing in it.

" Guinevere you are the absolute perfection," he whispered. He carefully jumped over her hungrily kissing her neck.

" AAhh!"

" I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Arthur tasked lifting his head up.

"No it's just… I think our child doesn't appreciate."

Arthur pouted and rolled to the side lying right next to her. They looked at each other in the eyes. Arthur leaned down to kiss her cheek.

" Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked stroking her belly.

" I don't know, but I hope it's a boy. I want him to be just like his courageous, strong and ridiculously handsome father."

Arthur smiled. " Oh really, well for me it doesn't really matter if it's a boy or a girl. But, if it turned out to be a girl I want her to be just like her wise and compassionate mother. I already know she'll be as beautiful as you are Guinevere," he said taking her hand to kiss her fingers.

" You will make a wonderful father Arthur. I have no doubt in that"

" I hope so. I just don't want my child to grow up like I did. My father wasn't always around. Always busy and expecting so much of me"

" Arthur you will never be like him. Our child is going to be so lucky to have a father like you".

" Thank you Guinevere, you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

" I love you Arthur, with all my heart"

" I love you too Guinevere so much", he said kissing her forehead.

Guinevere turned her back on him and he pulled her close resting an arm on her stomach.

…

Few days later…

Guinevere was sitting in the throne room where several girls were queuing in hope to have what it took to be the Queen's new maid. So far it was a total disaster either they were far too young or didn't have any experience.

Truth to be told, Guinevere didn't want a new servant. She just wanted Emma back. Guinevere excused herself from the crowd whishing to take a little break. She exited the room heading to her chambers.

" My lady", she heard a female voice call her from behind.

_I recognize that voice it's…_

She turned around and immediately a bright smile appeared on her face.

" Emma!" She exclaimed hugging her maid.

" I'm so glad to see you my lady"

" But I … I thought you were in the Ealdor," she asked puzzled.

" I hum… I managed to convince my father. It took me some time as you can see, but he finally let me return home," she lied.

" Does that mean you're back for good?"

" I am my lady", she replied smiling warmly.

" Excellent! Welcome back Emma"

…

It was dark and cold outside. The only noises disturbing the silence belonged to the guards on duty.

Dressed in a dark cloak, Emma walked through the streets careful not to draw any attention on her. Emma was heading to her friend's house. She reached the porch of the house quickly throwing glances around then knocked on the door.

Minutes later, a very tired looking Mordred opened the door.

" Hello Mordred," Emma said smirking.

_What on earth is she doing here?_

" What-What are you doing here? What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Mordred is this how you treat your friend?" she replied pushing him away from the door so she could enter.

_Friends_? _We've never been friend. _

He closed the door.

" What do you want?" he repeated

Emma sighed. " Mordred it's me Morgana!"

"What?" _Is this girl loosing her mind? _

Emma smiled then muttered, "Pecce treowan andwiltan heora fram gesihol eallra".

The crystal hanging on her neck flashed a dazzling light. Mordred shielded his eyes with his arm. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and Mordred removed his arm from his eyes. What he saw amazed him.

" How… how did you-"

" It is a very long story, but to make it short I am Guinevere's maid and she is me".

Mordred was speechless this time round Morgana really surpassed herself.

" So how do you find my new disguise," she asked breaking the silence.

" It's brilliant" he whispered still obviously shocked from what he just saw.

Thank you for reading please, please don't forget to review. Shootouts to Merlin wiki for the spell, Chapter 6 will be there soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Arthur gazed down at his sleeping wife then leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Guinevere smiled and opened her eyes.

" Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you."

" It's alright Arthur. I was going to wake up anyway." Her voice was sleepy.

Guinevere rested her head on Arthur's chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

" Did you sleep well? You were moving quite a lot."

" I know. I was trying to find a comfortable position. It is like the bed isn't comfortable anymore… I think I'm just going to sleep on the floor."

Arthur chuckled.

Guinevere's voice took a serious tone;" Does it look like I'm laughing?"

" Alright then, I will sleep on the floor with you if its what it takes for you to be at ease".

" Thank you my love. What are you doing today?" she asked her hand caressing his chest.

" I'm hunting today with my knights and Merlin."

" Oh, can I come?" she asked lifting her head to look at him.

Arthur laughed. " I'm afraid you can't."

" You are no fun Arthur Pendragon," she said playfully punching his chest.

…

After taking a bath and dressing up, they sat at the dinning table where breakfast was waiting for them. The king and The Queen were eating in a comfortable silence when someone knocked on the door.

" I'll open it," he said standing up and walking towards the door.

" Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked annoyed.

" I just came to tell you that we are all ready to go. We're just waiting for your lazy self," he answered with a huge grin on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes. " I'm coming… I'm coming". He slammed the door right in Merlin's face before walking back to the dinning table.

" I have to go love," Arthur said kissing her cheek.

" Have fun and be-"

" Be careful. I know and I will". He kissed her quickly on the lips then left the room.

Few moments later, Emma came in. She saw Guinevere seated at Arthur's desk. She was busy writing something down.

" My lady"

Guinevere lifted her head to look at her maid." Oh hello Emma. I didn't hear you coming"

" I'm sorry to bother. I just … I just came to change the bed sheets" Now that she was Emma, Morgana had to do all of her daily duties including changing the bed sheets. She hated that, but she had no choice.

" No it's alright. You're never bothering me" she replied smiling then returning to her task.

Emma replaced the sheets with fresh new ones, occasionally throwing glances at Guinevere who was completely absorbed in her writing.

_I wonder what she's writing… _

" I'm done, my lady"

" Thank you Emma", Gwen replied not looking at her maid.

Emma gave Guinevere a puzzled look. She wanted to know what Gwen was doing, but decided just to leave her alone instead.

…

Arthur and the knights came back to the castle earlier in the afternoon than expected. Unfortunately, menacing clouds appeared in the sky forcing them to return home.

As soon as Arthur got off his horse, he headed to his chambers. He opened the door. Guinevere who obviously didn't hear Arthur entering was still seated at his desk writing on a parchment.

" I'm back love", Arthur said removing his gloves and his sword throwing them on the bed.

"Arthur! You came back early!" she exclaimed in surprise.

" Well we came back early because it was going to rain if you haven't notice," Arthur frowned.

Guinevere looked at the window behind her noticing the grey clouds then stood up from the desk and walked towards Arthur. She helped him remove his chain mail and the rest of his armor.

" What were you doing there?" Arthur asked pointing his desk.

" Hum… nothing really… it wasn't important," she managed to say a bit too quickly.

"I am not so sure about that."

Arthur raised eyebrow at her. He walked to the desk and took what looked like a letter with Guinevere's handwriting. He read the first line.

_My dear beloved child, _

_The only thing I deeply regret is not to be here watching you grow, but please know that I… _

Arthur stopped reading the letter not liking its content. He was visibly shocked and hurt.

" A . . . a farewell letter. That's what you were doing."

"Arthur I thought I should . . . It's just in case something happens to me, " she said her voice low almost like a whisper.

" No . . . no, Guinevere nothing is going to happen to you. We promised each other that we were going to be just fine and we will!"

" I know, Arthur I know, but what if . . . what if I can't make it".

" Guinevere stop! Don't say that . . . I don't want to hear that!" his voice was becoming loud and panicked.

Gwen took a deep breath. " Arthur please, Listen to me, I just want our child to remember me . . . and I want to make sure that-", her voice broke as tears ran down her face.

" Guinevere our child isn't going to grow up without you. Our child is going to know you," he argued cupping her face in his hands.

Gwen removed his hands and walked to the window. The rain was starting to fall. Arthur quickly wiped away his own tears that were threatening to fall with the palm of his hand before walking towards his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them.

" What if things don't go the way we planed?" she said looking far away through the window.

" Guinevere would stop and listen to what you're saying! Why . . . why are you doing this to me!"

" Arthur we have to face reality! We're not children anymore!"

Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself. " I didn't wanted to believe it at first . . . but the more i think about it the more I . . .I am starting to realize that there is a strong possibility that I might no be there to see our child gr-"

" No! No Guinevere, this is completely insane . . . I don't want to hear any other words of this . . ." he whispered holding his hands in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Arthur left the room slamming the door loudly.

He walked through the halls not really sure where he was going obviously still shaken by what just happened. Merlin spotted him. Seeing Arthur's facial expression, he immediately knew something was wrong.

" Arthur! What happened?"

" I don't want to talk about it Merlin"

" Arthur . . . just tell me"he insisted.

Arthur sighed. He knew Merlin wasn't going to give up easily.

" Guinevere and I had an argument."

" What! Why?"

Arthur told Merlin everything that happened moments ago with his wife and Merlin listened to his friend in silence not interrupting him once.

" That's not an easy situation, but Arthur put yourself in her shoes. She must be terrified."

Arthur sighed. "You're right Merlin, but I am as much terrified as she is."

" You should talk to her about this. Tell her how you really feel. Be there for her."

Arthur knew Merlin was right. Arguing with his wife would not resolve any problem, it would only worsen the situation. He had to make it up to her.

"Tell Guinevere to join me in the guest room for dinner," Arthur said quickly walking away.

" I will, Oh and you're welcome," Arthur heard Merlin shout from behind.

. . .

Mordred and Morgana were having another one of their secret meeting in his house. They had to be extremely careful because if anyone saw them together, their plan would go to waste.

"Morgana exactly how did you manage to possess Emma's body?"

" Her father had a lot of debts to pay, but all the money he tried to save were quickly spent at the tavern... I generously offered him what he needed most and in exchange Allan gave me his daughter"

" You mean he...he sold his own daughter!" Mordred exclaimed.

" Allan said Emma was becoming useless to him", she shrugged.

" But-"

" It is not our problem Mordred! All that matters now is that I'm back in Camelot and no one will ever suspect anything. I can finally put my plan to execution".

There was a heavy silence in which none of them dared to speak.

" What are you planning to do now? " Mordred asked breaking the deadly silence.

"I am going to kill the women who stole my crown," Morgana answered plainly.

" How?" he asked confused.

Morgana looked at Mordred smiling.

" It's simple. I know a spell that can stop a human heart . . . for good. I just have to wait for the right opportunity."

Mordred didn't really like what he just heard. Sure he wanted Uther's son to suffer, but in the other hand he didn't want Guinevere to die.

" Why . . . why don't we just kill the child?

Morgana's brow knitted together and she laughed. " Of course not! It is my niece or my nephew you're talking about after all. I want to meet him or her first"

" Right", he replied staring at Morgana, confused.

Mordred couldn't let her kill Guinevere. He wasn't going to let that happen. He had to find a way to stop Morgana, which meant betraying her . . . but how?

. . .

Guinevere opened the large wooden door of the guest room. Arthur smiled as he saw her.

" Merlin said you wanted to see me"

" Yes please, come in ".

Guinevere entered in the room closing the door behind her.

" Guinevere I wanted to apologize for-"

" No, Arthur I am the one who should be apologizing here".

" Love please let me finish. You were right . . . I didn't want to confront reality. I convinced myself that everything would be fine . . . I just really want things to go well. That's all I whish".

Guinevere ran into Arthur's arms finding comfort, safety and love. He kissed the top of her head, his hands stroking her back.

" I'm scared Arthur," she whispered

" I know Guinevere. To be honest I am scared too, but we cannot let fear take control of us. We have to be strong."

With that said, Arthur leaned down and kissed his wife with as much passion and love as he could offer her. He slowly pulled away brushing away few curls from her beautiful face.

" Are you hungry, love?"

" Very!"

" Good, because I made dinner"

" Oh really? "

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys rock my world! Don't forget to add Fear to your story alert and to REVIEW I really want to know what you think** **of this chapter and the whole story in general! Chapter 7 will be there soon and the title will be ** ** -**_**An Heir is born**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N If you ever wanted to learn how to skateboard please do NOT ask your boyfriend otherwise you will end up badly injured like me (broken arm!) Anyways we found a compromise and Oliver will be typing the story for me ;D I'll keep an eye on him do not worry. Now please enjoy chapter 7 __  
_

* * *

**___Chapter 7 –An heir is born_**

Guinevere was now eight months pregnant. Another month and her child would finally be born. Arthur was becoming more and more nervous as to his wife she simply wished to hold her child in her arms. Villagers, lords, and ladies pretty much the whole kingdom was impatiently waiting for the arrival of their new prince or princess.

Gaius opened the door of his quarters having heard someone knocking. The physician smiled as he saw the Queen.

" I'm sorry to disturb you Gaius, but I just wanted to know if Merlin was here".

" I'm afraid not my lady. He mentioned that he had an important errand to do this morning".

" Oh . . . well thank you Gaius", she said looking down at her hands.

" Should I tell Merlin that you were looking for him when he comes back?"

" Yes please, thank you Gaius, have a nice day".

Gwen was disappointed. She really wanted to spend some quality time with her best friend. The Queen decided to pay a visit to Millicent instead, it had been a long time since she last saw her. She was walking down the last stair when Mordred who was in a rush and clearly not paying any attention violently bumped into Guinevere causing her to fall on the ground.

He immediately threw himself near the Queen.

" Oh, no your highness. I'm sorry! I- I didn't see you coming!" he managed to say.

His heart was beating so fast and he was panicked. The Queen was lying on the floor in pain when suddenly she felt liquid running down her legs. Her eyes widened. This was no a good thing.

Oh no!

" Morholt! Take me to my chambers now! Then fetch Gaius and the midwife", she shrieked.

Mordred obeyed not wasting any seconds carefully carrying the Queen to her chambers. He placed her on the bed gently then ran as fast as he could to Gaius's quarters.

No! This was not supposed to happen! What have I done?

Few minutes later, Gaius and Mira, the midwife, appeared in the room both trying to catch their breath from running.

" My lady, what happened?" Gaius asked examining her.

Guinevere didn't even have the time to respond as she felt the urge to push.

"Gaius! The baby is on its way! We need towels and hot water now!" Mira exclaimed

" No, it's impossible. I'm – I'm not ready . . . AAhh! " Guinevere was panicked the baby wasn't supposed to come that early! Things weren't going the way they should and it terrified her.

" Gwen listen to me everything will be fine. Now, I want you take a deep breath and to push," Gaius said calmly.

" I will ask the maids to prepare us what we need. Don't worry I will be back soon". She simply nodded and Gaius left.

And Guinevere pushed again and again, sweating and screaming in pain until she couldn't take it anymore. Gwen heard her baby cry and she smiled weakly forgetting about all the pain and the fatigue. It was finally over. Her child was finally here. Suddenly, she felt her head spinning fast. Her vision became blurry and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

" Gaius… Gaius we're loosing her!" Mira shouted.

Guinevere was loosing blood . . . a lot of blood.

. . .

When Arthur came back from a council meeting, he saw sir Morholt in front of his chambers looking worried, walking around nervously, biting his nails and whispering incoherent words.

Arthur knew something bad happened.

" Morholt! What happened, is it Guinevere?"

The question shocked him and Mordred opened his mouth to speak, but not a single word came out.

" Morholt, Tell me now!" the king commanded.

" I- I'm sorry sir," was all he could say.

Arthur was in state of shock. What was going on? Obviously, it concerned Guinevere. He knocked loudly on the door, but no one opened it.

" Sire! Gaius and the midwife are in here with the Queen. I think they are delivering the baby." Mordred finally found the right words to say.

Arthur felt the need to sit down. He ran a hand through his golden air. He couldn't believe it.

" I am going to be a father," he whispered to himself.

Excitement, joy and fear were the exact emotions Arthur was feeling at that moment.

Seconds, minutes and hours passed and he was still waiting outside wondering why it was so quiet in there.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mira opened the door holding a little girl in her arms. She looked exactly like Guinevere same nose and same lips. Her hair was curly and dark brown; her skin was a little lighter than Guinevere's. The only physical trait she had in common with her father were her bright royal blue eyes.

" My lord, there's someone who would like to meet you"

Arthur's heart warmed as he held his little girl for the very first time.

" She's perfect," he whispered smiling.

Arthur grabbed his child's small hand and all her fingers wrapped around his thumb. Mira watched the interaction between King Arthur and his newborn daughter. She couldn't help, but smile.

" She is just like her mother . . . Speaking of Guinevere how is she? Can I see her?"

Mira didn't answer the question. She could not find the courage to tell Arthur that his wife's life was hanging by a thread. She was between life and death.

Mira took a death breath. " My lord . . . There's . . . there's been some complications with-"

Arthur frowned." Complications? What . . . what happened with her?" he interrupted.

" Sire Guinevere lost a lot of blood and we don't . . . we don't know she is going to survive".

Arthur nearly dropped the baby on the floor, but thankfully the midwife reacted fast enough and took the fragile newborn. Arthur rushed at Guinevere's side. Her face was pale, but she still looked beautiful. He was broken hearted to see her like that; his worst nightmare became reality. Arthur took her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers looking at her.

" Guinevere we . . . we have a wonderful daughter. She looks exactly like you," he paused smiling slightly and wiping away his tears.

" But she needs her mother. She needs you. We need you . . . The people need their Queen. That is why you are not going to die my love".

He paused again and kissed her palm. " I'm begging you please Guinevere come back to me. I can't do this without you. I can't rule this kingdom or raise our child without you . . . I – I ca-" his voice broke as tears came streaming down his face.

Arthur was convinced that Guinevere would not die, not now. He wasn't going to give up hope. His wife was strong and she was going to survive this. Arthur had no doubt in that.

"My lord, my lord wake up" Emma said softly gently shaking the king's arm.

Arthur blinked his eyes few times and rubbed them.

" You should get some rest. I prepared you a room. I will stay here and keep an eye on her ".

" No! I'm not going anywhere!" he argued.

Emma turned her back on the king rolling her eyes.

_Cabbage head_,_ how I am suppose to kill her if you're here!_

She turned around facing the king again. "But sir, you look so tired. If anything happens I will let you know. I promise." She tried her best to sound convincing.

Arthur didn't want to leave, but true fatigue was starting to get to him.

Besides Emma was Guinevere's trustworthy maid, he knew his wife was in good hands . . . at least that is what he thought. If only Arthur knew who she really was.

He sighed. " Where is my daughter?"

" She is in the nursery, sir"

" I will be back soon love," he whispered to Guinevere kissing her forehead.

Emma smirked as she watched the broken man leave the room then turn her attention on her nemesis.

"Well, Guinevere I think it's time for you to leave too . . . for good" Evilness was shining bright in Morgana's eyes.

Arthur opened the door of the nursery having heard his daughter cries from the corridors.

" Why is she crying?" he asked the young maid who was taking care of his little girl.

" I don't know, my lord. I tried everything, but she just wouldn't stop"

Arthur took his daughter in his arms gently patting her small back.

" Shh, Shh don't cry . . . Father's here. I'm here don't cry," he whispered. Arthur kissed her forehead and her cries slowly ceased.

Indeed that day an heir was born, but in the other hand the Queen's life was now in peril.

* * *

_**A/N Shout outs to the song Fix You by Coldplay, which helped me, write this chapter. Jeez it was hard. Please don't forget to REVIEW and add Fear to your story alerts. I really appreciate reading your thoughts and criticisms about the story**_.

_**Ps: Merlin will have a much bigger role in the upcoming chapters do not worry!**_ _**Thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N. Just to make sure everyone understands the title of chapter 8 is in French so for those who don't speak French… well lets just say that Google translation is wonderful! ;-) And also when I say Emma it means that Morgana IS in her body, Not that the real Emma is back! Now, here is chapter 8 the **last **one . . . ****Enjoy! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – La mort de reine Guenièvre

'' You know Guinevere... I've been waiting so long for that moment. And I should thank you for making my job easier. You're almost dead, but don't worry in few seconds you are going to be... dead. See I didn't want to hurt you Guinevere, but you're leaving me no choice. " Emma smirked.

She extended her hands right above Gwen's heart. Closing her eyes, she was starting to cast the spell, but was interrupted by some knocks on the door_**. **_

_No, I can't be disturbed! Not now! Who is that! _

Emma decided to ignore them, but they were becoming more and more persistent. Frustrated, she opened the door exhaling deeply trying to keep her calm.

" Emma, how's Guinevere? Can we see her?" Millicent asked the maid.

" I'm afraid you can't see her_**.**_ The king has given me the strict order not let anyone in except Gaius," she lied_**. **_

" Nonsense! Gwen is my sister and if want to see her now, I will!" Elyan protested.

" Of... of course sir, you are right I'll be waiting outside if you need anything," Emma replied letting them in before bowing slightly and exiting the chambers.

Millicent and Elyan sat next to the bed where Guinevere was fighting for her life. The paleness of her skin was disturbing.

"Gwen, it's me Elyan. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but hum I… We… just come back please Gwen. Well all need you. I have already lost father. I-I can't lose you. I need my sister".

Elyan's voice became emotional. He quickly left the room not capable of seeing is own sister in such bad state. He felt helpless. Usually, Elyan was strong, but seeing her like this and knowing the gravity of the situation.

He broke down.

And for the first time since they were married, Millicent heard her husband cry.

Emma returned to Guinevere's side moments after Millicent and Elyan left.

Watching them walk away with their heart broken didn't even made Morgana change her mind about executing her plan. No in fact, she was rather amused by their reaction. She wanted to laugh at them.

" Guinevere don't you see all the pain you're causing them?" she said faking a reproachful tone.

"It's not really nice of you… is it? You should be punished for that. And _I_… will make sure you will".

Not wasting any more time, Emma took a deep breath. She closed her eyes focusing on the spell about to cast. Once again, she extended her hands right above Guinevere's heart.

" _**Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! "**_

It was very a though spell one that drained all of her energy. Emma was breathing heavily, exhausted ,but it was over. All these years she's been seeking revenge… Guinevere was dead, which meant Morgana won. Arthur would be even more devastated then when his father died or when Agravaine betrayed him. It would be the end of his reign. Morgana would finally take back what she believed had been stolen from her all these years.

Her people. Her kingdom. Her crown. Camelot.

...

Mordred immediately opened the door of his house when he heard Morgana's voice. She wasn't in Emma's body anymore.

" I did it Mordred!" she threw her arms around his neck hugging the young man tightly. Mordred frowned pulling her away from him.

" You did what?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

Morgana smirked. " Well, let's just say that Guinevere won't ever be a problem for us anymore".

His eyes widened, " You… you killed her!" he exclaimed.

Morgana nodded.

" What! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

" Calm down Mordred… besides I don't know. The opportunity was there and I just couldn't miss it" she defended herself.

" That is not what we agreed on Morgana! You were supposed to inform me before doing anything" Anger was slowly growing inside of him.

" I apologize, I know I should have told you. Are you satisfied now?" Morgana said sighing and rolling her eyes.

Mordred simply stood there, arms crossed over his chest not looking at her.

Morgana sighed smiling. " To be honest I expected your reaction to be a little more joyful", she teased, but clearly Mordred was not in the mood to laugh.

"Mordred do you realize that Guinevere is dead as we speak, which means that soon enough we will be ruling the kingdom… Our kingdom. Camelot is ours".

Mordred finally dared to look at the witch. He was disgusted in her. He felt nothing but hatred towards her.

He took a deep breath.

" Get out," Mordred muttered calmly trough his teeth clutching his fists, rage boiling in his blood.

" What?" she asked surprised not really sure she heard him well.

" I'm sorry Morgana, you didn't hear me? I said get out!" he shouted.

Morgana looked at him in shock and disbelief. What was wrong with him?

Without saying a word, she walked to the door stopping briefly to glance at the young druid one last time before she opened the door and left.

Mordred blinked his eyes few times and ran a hand through his curly brown hair. He grabbed a glass that was resting on the nearby table and threw it on the wall with all his strength. He needed to evacuate all his anger.

Mordred was feeling guilty because Guinevere was dead and it was _his_ fault.

…

It was early in the morning; Gaius opened the door of the royal chambers. Guinevere was still lying on the bed, but no one was with her.

_That is strange, where is Arthur?_

Gaius imperatively ordered that the Queen had to be supervised at any time of the day. Under no circumstances, Guinevere should have been left alone unattended.

He sighed then proceeded his daily medical examinations. He took her pulse, but didn't felt anything. This wasn't a good sign.

Gaius tried again… still nothing.

He tried to hear to her heartbeats…. Not a single sound.

The physician felt the need to sit down as he realized something terrifying. Something he knew would have most likely happened to the Queen.

" No" Gaius whispered to himself.

Guinevere Pendragon, The beloved Queen of Camelot, The wife of king Arthur died at childbirth.

Their poor little girl would have to grow up without her mother just like Arthur did. One thing was certain Arthur would be crushed.

Few moments later, the king came into the room. He saw Gaius covering Guinevere's body with a white sheet. Sadness in the old man's eyes.

" Gaius, what are you doing?" Arthur asked closing the door behind him.

Gaius looked at Arthur sighing.

" Sir, there is something important I need to tell you" he said quietly.

" Gaius why… why did you cover Guinevere's body with the sheet?" the King asked ignoring what the physician just said.

" Arthur please, you should sit"

" Gaius, What is it? Jus-just tell me! "

He took a deep breath. The next words he was going to pronounce would change Arthur's life forever. Gaius looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Arthur, Guinevere lost too much blood during the child's delivery" he paused for a moment." She succumbed to the hemorrhage. Guinevere... Guinevere is dead".

Arthur didn't yell, he didn't cry. He didn't even move. It's like he didn't even understood the words that just came out of Gaius's mouth.

" I'm sorry Arthur" Gaius added finally letting some tears fall down his old wrinkled face.

Arthur walked to the bed shaking his head. He removed the sheet that was covering his wife's lifeless body. He took her hand and pressed his lips against her cold fingers.

" No Gaius she can't… look at her she can't be".

Arthur shook her slightly. " Love it's me. Wake up. Prove him he's wrong. Please wake up," he whispered.

"Sir, her heart stopped beating"

" No, Guinevere! Please wake up… please I'm begging you," he begged oblivious of the world surrounding him, shaking her yet again with a little more strength then the first time.

" Sir, stop it!"

" Guinevere if you love me please Wake up! Please I'm begging you. I need you, please wake up love " Arthur shook her again this time vigorously.

" Guinevere! Wake up please, just please don't leave me! Stay with me!"

Gaius's heart broke as he witnessed the scene. He took Arthur by the arms and pulled him away from the bed bringing him back to reality.

" No! … Guinevere!" he screamed at the top of his lungs tears streaming down his face.

Unfortunately, screaming and imploring her to wake up wouldn't bring her back to life. His wife was dead and he had to find a way to accept it.

* * *

_A/N. I am sorry… but, but, but no I'm not saying anything. I was just kidding its not the end it's only the beginning. Can't end the story like that, I'm not that cruel!_

_Thank you for reading; please review chapter 9 will be there soon (little hint Merlin's in it and he has a really important role). Merci tout le monde! Je vous adore._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –To kill the witch

Rumours of queen Guinevere's death quickly spread around the castle. The whole kingdom was grieving. Suffering from the loss of their beloved Queen.

One person in particular was suffering the most… Arthur Pendragon.

He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, and he didn't even want to see his own daughter. It was too painful for him. Arthur's order was to keep Guinevere's body in their chambers for three days. Three days where hopefully he would have been able to do a last farewell.

He simply stood there staring at Guinevere's lifeless body looking more miserable than ever before.

Guinevere, how am I going to live without you? How am I going to raise our daughter without you? How?

He needed her. Thinking about his life without his Guinevere was killing him. Arthur remembered when he once told her that he never wanted to lose her. But he did now. He lost the only person that mattered the most to him.

He was now a broken man.

Time seemed to stand still. It was like darkness when there was light everywhere. A consuming feeling of sadness that eclipsed his life in darkness and despair. It consumed him to a point where he felt like he couldn't breath at times. Arthur was crying in silence, grief not showing any mercy. Pain nothing or no one could have ever cured, not even time.

Emptiness. Loneliness. Sorrow.

Guinevere was gone with a part of him that could never regain this world.

It was really late at night when Sir Leon came in knocking slightly on the wooden door of the royal chambers.

" My lord," he said quietly clearing his throat.

Arthur didn't respond. He didn't even look at him.

" My lord, I am deeply sorry. I know how hard it is to-"

" No… you don't. You have no idea" Arthur finally dared to speak.

The knight sighed looking down at his hands. He wished there was something he could to do to help him feel better, but unfortunately he couldn't. Leon himself had lost not only his Queen, but also most importantly a dear friend.

" There is something you need to see, sir."

" Leon please, leave me in peace" he muttered closing his eyes tightly so the tears would not escape.

" Arthur please, it's from the people," he insisted.

The young king knew how much the people cared about their queen. He knew how much they loved Guinevere. Slipping on his read cloak he followed sir Leon. Every time he passed near someone whether it was a noble, a guard or a maid, they were all presenting him their condolences. They reached the balcony and there, Arthur saw hundreds perhaps thousands of people gathered in the front yard of the castle. Each one of them was holding a candle and a lilac the Queen's favourite flower.

" My lord," a little girl said breaking the silence.

Arthur searched through the crowd trying to find where the voice was coming from. The little girl started to sing trying to force a way through the dense crowd. It was the little Esmee. She was wearing the butterfly shaped hairclip Guinevere gave her the first they met. All the other villagers joined her melodious voice. They were now chanting in harmony.

Arthur was genuinely touched by this. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the sound of their voices penetrate his soul. Images of Guinevere appearing in his mind, her smile… her beautiful face. Arthur reminisced all the good and tender moments he shared with his wife. Their first kiss… Their marriage… The first time they made love…

He opened his eyes just as the people finished the chant.

" Thank you," he said then headed back to his chambers tears starting to escape from his eyes. Arthur didn't allow them to fall in front of his people. No, he didn't want them to see his weakness.

The next morning,

Kate, one of the baby's nursemaids, was trying to breastfeed the child, but it seemed the little princess wasn't hungry at all. In fact, all she did was crying tirelessly. Kate knew she only wanted her father's attention. Unfortunately for her, Arthur didn't wish to see his daughter.

" Our princess is still crying," Merlin said sadly as he entered in the nursery.

Kate sighed defeated. " Yes Merlin".

Merlin took the little girl in his arms and her crying slowly became silent.

" Hello little princess, it's me Merlin. I know you want your father. Don't cry… don't cry," he whispered stroking her curly hair.

Eventually, the little girl fell into a heavy sleep and Merlin carefully placed her in the crib kissing her forehead.

" Thank you Merlin" Kate sighed.

" My pleasure," he smiled weakly. " I am going to talk to Arthur. I'll try to explain to him the situation".

All Kate could do was to hope that Arthur would finally decide to see his daughter again because the poor little girl needed him.

Merlin found a pensive Arthur seated on his throne.

" Sir, can I talk to you?" Merlin asked softly.

" What is it that you want Merlin?"

He took a deep breath. " It's… it's about your daughter," he confessed knowing how delicate the subject was.

" I do not wish to speak of her" Arthur replied coldly.

" Arthur please, she has been crying all morning. She needs her father. She needs you".

" I can't… I can't Merlin. Every time, every single time I look at her face. I see Guinevere… and it hurts Merlin. It hurts so badly and it … it reminds me that I have to say goodbye to her".

" I know Arthur. Believe me I understand what it is like to-"

" Why is everyone always pretending to understand how I feel? You can't. You can't even begin to understand all the pain I'm feeling right here," Arthur said pointing his heart.

" Arthur I am so sorry".

" Sorry isn't going to bring her back Merlin"

" I know, but" Merlin didn't know what else to say.

" I had her. I had her Merlin. I finally had Guinevere. And you better than anyone in this kingdom know how hard Guinevere and I fought to be together. All the odds were against us. It was a struggle every day," he paused sweeping away tears with the palm of his hand.

" She was almost executed by my father. I banished her from the only place she's ever known when she was completely innocent. We've been through so much together. But you know what Merlin? At the end of the day, I married her. Guinevere became my wife and my Queen. I loved her with all my heart. I was happy… I was Merlin. But she took her away from me. Our own daughter took Guinevere away from me… Just like I took my mother away from my father. It is not fair," his voice broke.

" No Arthur you can't talk like this. Listen to yourself! You can't blame your daughter for causing Guinevere's death. She never wanted this to happen. All she did was come to life".

Merlin couldn't find the right words to comfort his friend. After all, he was as much devastated as Arthur was. He had lost his best friend.

" Arthur you have to focus on your daughter. She's already lost her mother. She's just a child. She can't lose you too. Don't let that happen".

" Merlin please, leave me in peace. I want to stay alone," Arthur whispered.

" All I'm asking you is just to think about what I said".

" For god's sake Merlin. Just get out!"

Merlin sighed then left the room not whishing to irk Arthur more.

Guinevere, I can't do this without you.

Merlin didn't know why, but he had to see Kilgharrah. Perhaps the Great Dragon could have helped him to deal with his own pain. He went to the stables and borrowed a horse. He rode towards the forest. After riding for almost two hours, Merlin arrived to the place where he usually met Kilgharrah. Much to his surprise, the dragon was already there, waiting for him.

" Young warlock"

" Guinevere is dead Kilgharrah," Merlin said sadly.

" I know Merlin".

" I just, I wish there was something I could have done to prevent that. I feel so guilty."

" There is a way to resurrect Guinevere".

Merlin looked at the dragon straight in the eyes. "How?" he asked confused.

" In order to bring Guinevere back to life. The witch has to die".

"I don't understand"

" Merlin, Morgana has to die ".

" So you are saying that I have to kill Morgana, but I don't understand. What does she have to do with all of this?"

" It is not you who has to kill her. It is Mordred her acolyte. He has to do it".

The more information Kilgharrah was giving Merlin, the more it confused him.

" Sir Morholt isn't who he pretends to be. Morholt _is_ Mordred," The dragon admitted flying far away.

" Kilgharrah wait! What do you mean?" Merlin yelled.

He rode back to Camelot as fast as he could, determined to learn the whole truth about this "Sir Morholt".

Merlin knocked loudly on Mordred's door. Several times in fact, but he didn't answered. He quickly looked around him then muttered a spell his eyes turning golden. The door opened and he saw Mordred packing his bags.

" How did you enter?" the druid asked astonished.

" It doesn't matter Mordred".

Mordred's blood froze. _How does he know my real name? Who told him who I am? _

" Merlin surely you are mistaken. I am sir Morholt, don't you remember?" he said nervously.

" I should have known it was you! How could I have been so blind?"

" Merlin, what are you talking about?"

" You. You are working with Morgana. Tell how did she get involved in Guinevere's death." His voice was firm and menacing.

Mordred knew there was no way out. Merlin already knew too much about him.

" It was her plan. I tried to stop her, but I… I couldn't." the sorcerer confessed. " I didn't want Guinevere to die. I swear".

" And why should I believe it?"

Mordred sighed. " Because I… it doesn't matter anymore. She is dead and it is my fault."

" What if I told you that there is a way to bring Guinevere back to life".

" What? How?"

" You have to kill Morgana."

" How do you know it's going to work?" Mordred asked frowning.

" Just do what said. Kill her." Merlin insisted.

Mordred looked at Merlin confused. He took his small belongings and left. Merlin followed him outside.

" One more thing, if I ever see you near this kingdom again. I will kill you without hesitation," Merlin threatened.

Mordred didn't say a word and disappeared with his horse. He rode for a very long time. Morgana's house was so far away from Camelot. He took a break feeling tired. He tied his horse to a tree and sat down against the bark of the three. Mordred closed his eyes thinking about Merlin's threat. _If I ever see you near this kingdom again, I will kill you without hesitation. _

Mordred had never been afraid of Merlin, but somehow he had the impression that Arthur's servant wasn't bluffing. He took a short nap and after a while he jumped back on his horse riding towards the witch's house.

He arrived there as the sun was slowly setting down. Mordred got off his horse and walked to the door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked. He pushed it slightly careful not to make too much noise. The only room of her little house was lighted by one small candle. Morgana was starting a fire her back facing the young man.

" Mordred, I trust you are here to apologize", she said not turning to look at him. Mordred didn't say a thing. He hands slipped down to his belt where he pulled out a small dagger approaching the witch quietly.

" I am sorry Morgana," he said stabbing her back. Morgana turned around looking at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak, but blood spurted from it. She collapsed on the floor. And at that same moment, something extraordinary happened in Camelot. Something no one would have ever expected.

Queen Guinevere opened her eyes gasping loudly.

A/N. no I would never ever, ever, ever kill our Queen! Ever!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Miracle in Camelot **

" Arthur," Guinevere whispered weakly her voice almost inaudible.

The king who standing near the window thinking turned around as he heard a small noise from behind. What he saw took his breath away. Was he dreaming? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

" Guinevere," he gasped soflty, slowly walking towards her.

Arthur fell into his knees as he reached the bed. He took her hands and gently pressed his lips against her fingers.

" You are alive. I can't… I can't believe it."

" Arthur what happened to me?"

Arthur didn't answer her question instead he looked at his wife straight in the eyes and kissed like he never did before. Longingly. Passionately. Lovingly. He reluctantly pulled away needing to breath some air. A single tear streamed down his face and he quickly wiped it with the palm of his hand.

" Guinevere I… I you're alive," he repeated still in disbelief.

It wasn't that long ago when Arthur learned the death of his wife and now she was alive. She was breathing and talking to him. How was that even possible? Guinevere's eyes flew to her stomach.

" Arthur is our child alright? Please tell me that the baby survived. Please Arthur I need to know now"

" She is perfect Guinevere. Don't worry," he reassured her.

" It's a girl," she said quietly.

" Yes, and she looks just like you, love."

" I want to see her."

" Later Guinevere, Gaius has to see you first." Arthur stood on his feet and kissed her forehead.

" Guards! Guards," he yelled and few seconds later, a guard rushed inside the room. His eyes widened as he saw the Queen… alive.

" Yes my lord?"

" Fetch Gaius now! Tell him that it's extremely important. He has to come immediately!" Arthur ordered.

" Right… Right away sir," the guard nodded and ran towards the physician's quarters.

…

" So you are saying that Morholt was in fact Mordred?" Gaius asked arching an eyebrow.

" Yes Gaius. He was working along with Morgana. I think she sent him here as her spy. But there's something he told me and I just don't understand."

" What is it?"

Merlin sighed. " He told that it was Morgana who killed Guinevere and what I don't understand is … how?"

" That is very strange indeed Merlin."

"I have so many questions. I need to know the whole truth and I don't know perhaps… I just -I hope Kilgharrah can enlighten me."

Gaius sighed. " What I hope right now is that Mordred actually did what you told him to do."

" I-"

Their conversation was interrupted by loud knocks on the door, which slightly startled both man.

" Gaius the King has requested your presence in his chambers immediately. It is extremely important."

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other their heartbeats speeding up.

" What do you think is for?" the old man asked quietly.

" There is only one way to find out."

…

" Sir, it's me," Gaius said knocking softly on the door.

" Come in," Arthur called unable to contain his joy.

The old man entered first followed closely behind by Merlin.

" Sir, you requested my… Gwen!" he exclaimed as he saw the Queen lying on the bed conscious.

" Yes Gaius, she's alive. It's a miracle."

"Gwen! I am so happy to see you," Merlin shouted hugging his friend tightly, grinning from ear to ear, tears forming in eyes.

" Careful Merlin, she's going to suffocate." Arthur said removing him.

" Oh I'm sorry. Sorry Gwen I am so glad you are alive."

Guinevere smiled weakly a bit overwhelmed by all the love she was receiving.

" Merlin fetch me my medical kit. I'll prepare a potion for Guinevere."

" Right away Gaius," Merlin said then left quickly.

" How are you feeling my lady? "

" A bit weak, but Gaius please tell me what happened."

He looked over at Arthur who simply nodded in approval.

" You lost a lot of blood during the delivery of the child and you fell unconscious. I came back one day to check up on you and I noticed that your heart wasn't beating anymore. You were…" he swallowed " You were dead Gwen."

" How is that even possible Gaius? You're saying that I was dead then how? I don't understand how come am I –"

" Shh love it doesn't matter anymore. You're here with me, with all of us. That is all that counts." Arthur kissed her hands again.

" The king is right my lady."

Merlin came back setting the kit on the table then left again. Gaius started to prepare the potion. He walked back to the bed and handed the medicine to Guinevere.

" This should help you regain strength."

Gwen tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. So Arthur carefully lifted her head and slowly poured the liquid in her mouth.

" Thank you Gaius," she whispered.

" There's no need to thank me my lady. I am simply grateful that you are alive." He smiled. " I should let you two alone. I will come back later." Gaius squeezed her hand and nodded at Arthur then left.

" I love you Guinevere" he kissed her cheek " so much" he kissed her forehead. " Please do not ever leave me again" Arthur kissed her fingers. He turned away now unable to hold back the tears.

" Arthur you're crying? Don't hide yourself. Please love look at me." Her heart ached as she saw Arthur's face filled with tears.

" It's just I… I thought I lost you Guinevere. Without you by my side life didn't mean anything to me anymore."

Gwen lifted her hand to his cheek stroking it. " I am so sorry for all the pain I have put you through."

Arthur lay down on the bed taking Guinevere in his arms holding her close to him never wanting to let go. He really missed that.

" Arthur," Gwen said after a moment.

" Yes love?" he replied gazing down at her.

" I need to relieve myself."

And for the first time in a while, Arthur actually laughed.

" Of course. Perhaps I should call you a maid."

" Where is Emma?"

The king didn't even realize that Gwen's maid was missing. He hadn't seen her for quite a long time. Truth to be told, Emma was the least of his concerns.

" I really don't know," he frowned getting off the bed. " I will be back soon love".

Gwen simply smiled. She took a deep breath and with all her strength left she sat up on the bed.

_I really need a bath. _

"My lady?"

" Hello Vala" Gwen smiled.

" So it is true. You are alive".

" I guess I am".

Vala prepared a bath for the Queen adding a hint of lavender oil. Something she knew Guinevere highly appreciated. The maid washed her long and curly hair while she was relaxing the smell of lavender invading her nostril.

The Queen was feeling much better thanks to Gaius's potion. She was clad in a beautiful crimson long sleeved gown simple, but elegant. Vala brought her some cheese, bread and chicken, which she ate with appetite.

"Thank you Vala, for everything."

" It is my pleasure my lady," the maid replied with a large smile. She cleared the table and just when she was about to leave, Millie entered.

" Gwen!" Millicent shouted joyfully. She ran to hug her best friend tightly.

" Millie!"

" You have no idea how much I have missed you… It's surreal, but you're here now." Her voice was shaking slightly and she was trying very hard not to cry.

Rumours of the Queen's resurrection quickly spread around the castle. More and more people came to see Queen Guinevere, her brother, Sir Leon and all the other knights. Each one of them felt thankful for this miracle. The whole castle that was once plunged into an endless sorrow was now shining with happiness. People found the joy that they thought they had lost for good. A smile finally appeared on the face of each and everyone. It was like the kingdom was coming back to life. And all of this, yes all of this was because their beloved Queen was back.

…

Guinevere sat on the bed her back resting on the headboard.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. **_Finally some peace and quiet…_**

" There is still one person who wanted to see you Guinevere," Arthur said quietly startling Guinevere a little.

She opened her eyes and saw her husband approaching with their daughter in his arms. Carefully, she took the baby from Arthur and he sat on the bed next to them.

" Hello little one it's mother." Gwen snorted, "Do you remember me? I have missed you so much and I … I am going to love you forever… I promise." She kissed her daughter's forehead and looked at Arthur who had tears in his eyes. He lifted her chin and placed a soft kissed on her lips.

" I love you Arthur," she whispered stroking his cheek.

" And I love you madly, Guinevere."

" Oh, and of course we love too sweetheart," Gwen said to their daughter who was trying to regain their attention. " Have you thought about any names?" she asked Arthur.

" Not really," he admitted. " But now that you mentioned, I think… I think I just found the perfect name for our daughter".

" Really? What is it?"

" I want to name her after a women who died protecting me… _Isolde_. I mean if you don't find any objections."

" No, no. Arthur I love it and I perfectly understand why you chose that name."

" You are my family, the only family that I have left. And today I vow to do everything in my power to keep you safe and sound. I won't let any harm come to any of you. I swear I will protect you with my life because you are the most precious people to me."

Arthur smiled leaning down to kiss Isolde's cheek then her mother's. Everything was going to be all right now… at least that's what he thought.

** …**

Mordred had been starting at Morgana's dead body over the past few days. He's also been drinking wine heavily.

**_Why I am the miserable one here? I am sure Pendragon is all smile right now. Yeah, they all are. But I- I am the hero. If Guinevere is alive now it's because of me. Of me!_**

**_I am the one who killed Morgana in order for Guinevere to live. She should be with me…not with him!_**

**_She should be mine… and I will make her mine._**


	11. Chapter 11

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

**Chapter 11 ~Desperate man**

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Arthur woke up the next morning all alone in the bed. He realized that he had been holding a pillow not his Guinevere. He sat up looking around the room for any sign of her presence, but she was nowhere in sight.

" Guinevere," he said worried now.

Arthur climbed off the bed grabbing his trousers and putting them back on clumsily. He exited the chambers concern growing within him.

_Where is she? _

He saw Merlin in the near an alcove approaching with his meal tray.

"Merlin! Merlin have you seen Guinevere?" he nearly yelled.

" Yes she is with Isolde in the nursery, why?"

The king uttered a sigh of relief. " Of course, thank you Merlin," he said heading to the nursery now.

There, Arthur watched as Guinevere was gazing down at Isolde. The little princess was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

_My beautiful family _

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face deep into her neck inhaling her scent.

" Good morning Arthur," she smiled leaning back.

" I woke up alone this morning. I got scared, thought something had happened to you."

Gwen sighed. "I am fine Arthur besides I just… I needed to see our daughter."

"Fair enough," he replied kissing her neck making her gasp slightly.

"Arthur," she warned.

" Hum?" he moaned.

" Not here love. Isolde is sleeping"

Arthur pressed his lips on her neck one last time before bending down to watch his daughter sleeping quietly.

" I still can't believe she's ours. She is so perfect Arthur."

" Well of course she is. _I_ made her."

Guinevere playfully punched her husband's arms laughing. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him briefly but softly before taking a deep breath and looking at him straight in the eyes.

" I am so grateful to be alive. I am thankful that life gave me a second chance and that I am able to be your wife and to watch my little daughter grow. I love you… both of you with all my heart."

" Guinevere, Isolde and I are extremely lucky to have you in our lives. I don't … I do not know what we would have done without you."

Arthur took both of her hands in his kissing them softly.

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

" Kilgharrah told me that Morgana took possession of Emma's body so that no one here would recognize her. And at night while she was in charge of supervising Gwen, she took advantage of the fact that they were alone to cast the spell that caused Guinevere's heart to stop. Now, to reverse the spell Morgana had to die and she had to be killed by her acolyte, by Mordred."

" That witch was really willing to do anything to conquer Camelot again, but it's over now she is dead. Morgana is not a threat to us anymore."

" I know, but what I don't understand is why didn't I sense any magic around her or even around Mordred."

Gaius sighed. " Merlin," he paused a moment, "Do you think you powers are weakening?"

Merlin looked at Gaius in disbelief. He had never thought about that. " I- I don't know. I mean Gaius they can't weaken… Can't they?"

Gaius opened his mouth to answer, but was suddenly cut short as both men heard knocks on the door. The old man walked to the door and opened it.

" My lady, is there something wrong?" he asked worried.

" No Gaius, Arthur and I wanted to know if Merlin would like to come visit the people in the lower town with us," Guinevere said.

" Actually Merlin and I are a bit busy at the moment, but as soon as we are done I will tell him to meet you there. It shouldn't take long. "

" Oh all right thank you Gaius," she said leaving.

Gaius nodded and smiled then closed the door. Turning around, he saw Merlin seated on the dinning table's bench eyes locked on his grimoire.

_I hope I'm not right about his powers._

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

It was a beautiful day in Camelot, the sun was shining and a slight cooling breeze was blowing. The market place was crowded with people talking and laughing. It felt good. Arthur and Guinevere walked through the lower town smiling and waving at the people.

" Our Queen! Long live the Queen!" they were all chanting in unison as more and more people were starting to gather around the royalty.

Few people even greeted their Queen with hugs and kisses as some others respectfully wished her well from a distance not wanting to overstep their boundaries with the King and Queen.

" My lady!" little Esmee came running to the Queen. Guinevere bent down and picked her up hugging her tightly.

" Hello Esmee!"

" I am really," she snorted sobbing, " hap-happy to see y-you"

" So am I, but please don't cry sweetheart I'm here now," Guinevere said wiping away the tears on her face and the little girl was smiling again. The king now joined them.

" Arthur, I would like you to meet Esmee."

" Well Esmee, I think we've met before," he said winking at her.

" Yes we have my lord"

" Really, when?" Gwen asked setting Esmee down curious now.

" It was not that long ago when you-"

" My lord I am sorry to interrupt, but there is an extremely important matter that needs to be taken care of," Leon said almost out of breath from all the running.

" It can not wait? I mean Guinevere and I are busy," Arthur said a little annoyed.

" I'm afraid not sire"

He sighed. " Fine, shall we go Guinevere?"

" I would like to stay here a little"

" Guinevere please, I would feel better knowing you're in safety in the castle"

" I'll be fine Arthur. I promise I won't stay long besides the guars are here to protect me. Nothing is going to happen."

Arthur exhaled deeply. " I suppose I can't argue with that," he guessed giving up.

Guinevere leaned up and kissed him.

" Go, I'll be fine," she whispered confidently before watching him leave with Sir Leon.

Not far away, Gwen saw an elderly woman with a black veil covering her head. The old woman was trying to make her way to the Queen, but the whole crowd was blocking her. Gwen approached her.

" My Queen, it's a miracle," she said bowing and Gwen smiled warmly.

" I have gift for you, but I forgot it at home. If you could please follow me to my house, it would mean a lot to me my lady. "

Guinevere noticed that the woman never made any eye contact with her. She looked _strange, _but the Queen decided to give her a chance and she followed her to small cottage. Just before entering, the old woman told Guinevere to let the guard stay outside, that it wouldn't take much time and the Queen agreed.

The cottage was very small and damp. The large whole in the ceiling was in the source of light provided since there weren't any windows.

"Please sit down, my lady while I go get your gift," she said facing a chair towards the front door for the Queen to sit.

" Oh, thank you"

The woman went behind the curtains.

Silence.

She emerged a few minutes later with a white cloth clutched in her hands slowly she approached the Queen from behind and pressed it on her face almost stifling her. Guinevere struggled to remove the cloth from her face, but it seemed like the women didn't want to loosen grip.

The Queen fell unconscious. Without wasting any time, she tied Guinevere and dragged her outside through the back door of the cottage. There a young man in a horse was waiting for them.

" I did what you asked Mordred, now give what you promised me," the woman said.

" I don't have it yet, but I will come back later. I promise and thank you"

" You better Mordred… you better."

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

The guard was growing more and more impatient so he decided to go inside to make sure everything was all right.

The house was empty.

He searched thoroughly around, but no one was there anymore. The guard ran to the castle and rang the alarm. He found Arthur in his chambers and told him all the events that happened moments ago.

Anger. Shock. Rage.

Not again. Why? Why his Guinevere? Why was the world so cruel to him? Why Guinevere why not him? … Why?

" I want that old women here. Find her right now," Arthur ordered calmly clenching his fist.

The guard obeyed immediately.

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

When she woke up, Guinevere was tied in a chair.

_Where am I? It doesn't matter I have to get out of here. _

_I have to get out of here! _

" Gwen, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry," Mordred said softly.

" Morholt! What … what are you doing here? Please untie me"

" Morholt? Who is Morholt? I do not know him. _I_**am** Mordred," he smirked.

" What? No, y-you can't be," she answered her voice shaking slightly.

" Gwen you don't even remember me," he said feigning to be hurt.

" What do you want from me?"

" I want you to be _my _wife. I want you to be _mine_"

" Never in a million years. I am old enough to be your mother," she said coldly.

" What if you have no choice?" he asked smirking again sending shivers down her spine. " You owe me that. I am the one who brought you back to life."

" How?" she asked despite herself.

" It's a very long story my dear, now enough with the little talk."

Slowly, Mordred walked towards Guinevere. He placed his hands on her shoulders massaging them before leaning down to kiss her neck.

" Forget Arthur. I can offer you so much more. Everything you want and more. All you need to do is ask, " he whispered into her neck.

" Do not ever touch me again you sick pervert. You disgust me," she spat pulling the chair away from him.

Arthur successfully managed to make the old woman talk. She admitted the truth that Mordred was holding the Queen captive. She even gave him the specific location and in exchange Arthur spared her life, but banished her from Camelot.

Accompanied by Merlin who insisted on coming, Arthur rode through the dense forest. The sun was slowly fading. When they arrived, both men saw Guinevere through a wide open door, but she was struggling to get out.

" Guinevere," Arthur whispered to himself hopping off his horse and running to the house.

"Arthur! I can't… I can't get out. Mordred put a spell and I can't get out of here."

" Guinevere, it's all right. Where is he?"

" I don't know he left and I tried to escape, but…" she paused her eyes growing wide.

Arthur turned around and what he witnessed flabbergasted him. Merlin's eyes were gold and he was whispering incoherent words.

_He's using magic? Merlin has magic!_

Gwen was finally able to get out of the house and she jumped in Arthur's arms finding the comfort, the love and the safety. He kissed her forehead stroking her hair.

" Let's go home now love. It's over," Arthur said softly.

Arthur wasn't even able to look at Merlin in the eyes. All this time, his servant, his trusted and loyal friend had been lying to him.

" Merlin! Come, we're leaving," Guinevere called from behind.

" No, there is one more _thing_ that needs to be taken care of," he replied without turning.

* * *

**A/N So much drama jeez, guys sorry! I promise now no more drama only happiness! Chapter 12 will be the LAST chapter of this story. I can't wait for you guys to read it! Much love BelieveFaith aka Jenner. Merci tout le monde, je vous adore!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fear**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 ~ The Last Showdown**_

* * *

Mordred was heading back the house when he heard voices from the distance. He stopped indicating the three men he was with to do the same and beckoned them to be silent. The young druid recognized the voices. It was Arthur and Guinevere.

_How did she escape? How did Arthur know she was here?_

" Be prepared to fight," he ordered to his men who immediately reached for their swords.

They hid behind trees waiting for Mordred's next orders. At his signal, his men would come out of their hiding places ready to fight.

" Well, well where do you think you're going with her, Pendragon?" Mordred asked as he saw Arthur and Guinevere approaching on their horse.

Frightened, the horse stopped abruptly sensing danger.

" Guinevere, go back to the castle. Please do not stop until you have reach the kingdom!"

" No Arthur, I am not leaving you," she replied firmly.

" Please, Guinevere I need you to be safe"

" Then who is going to make sure you are safe. Arthur I am not going anywhere"

Arthur jumped off his horse and Guinevere did the same. He withdrew his sword out of its scabbard holding the weapon skilfully. The King looked at Mordred straight in the eyes. He felt nothing but hatred towards that man and this time he wasn't going to let him escape. _Au contraire_, Arthur wanted to finish him off.

Mordred was laughing cynically. He placed two fingers over his lips and whistled thereby producing a loud and shrill sound. Less than a second later, three men surrounded Arthur and Guinevere. Arthur realized that they were not going to get way easily, that if they wanted to go home they would have to fight.

" Guinevere, take my sword," Arthur said handing her the weapon.

" Arthur no you need it. How are going to fight without your sword," she replied taking it reluctantly though.

" I am a warrior. I can disarm a man in no time"

Guinevere and Arthur stood back to back both facing their foes. He grabbed her free hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

" Are you frightened?"

" Not in the slightest"

Suddenly, one of the men decided to attack, but Gwen successfully managed to parry deflecting his shot. Gwen took few steps backward her eyes connected with her assailant. The man raised his sword and the blade hissed as it cut through the cold air. A clang a metal resounded through the night as she parried his blade. The man riposted and the sharp blade penetrated through the thick material of her gown right below her ribs. Gwen let out a loud cry of pain alerting Arthur who was busy fighting with the two other men at the same time. He quickly got rid of the two of Mordred's men pushing one with his foot violently landing him against a large tree and nudging the other one right in the back of his head.

Picking up a sword, Arthur rushed towards his wife's assailing thrusting the weapon in his back then pushing himself aside letting the men collapse forming a puddle of blood on the ground.

Arthur lifted Guinevere in his arms and they were about to leave when Mordred appeared in front of them.

" Not so fast Pendragon. I am not done with you. You may have defeated my men, but let's see what you can do against me," he challenged.

Arthur carefully set Guinevere down the bottom of a tree and reached for his sword.

" You and your sword won't stand a chance against my powers!" Mordred extended his arms and Arthur found himself blasted away. " This for my father who was killed by Uther! It is time for payback. I will kill you Pendragon. I will..."

Suddenly, the wind started to blow ferociously swirling the leaves that were covering the ground, thunder rumbling furiously, trees breaking. The forces of nature were unleashed.

Merlin came into view one hand directed towards the druid.

_**"Inferno Seri Gratas, Disasustos Vom! Mas Pro Jeta Sue Te! Victas Et Melam,Phesmatos Viva Di ! "**_

Mordred's body was breaking down from the inside. His organs, bones and tissues grinding and ripping within him making him experience the pain of a thousand men. The young sorcerer was screaming, howling and squirming as the atrocious pain became was begging, imploring for the pain to stop, but Merlin kept going, repeating the same words over and over again as all he wanted was the druid to die even if he knew that spell he was casting could have cost him his life. Using all his powers at once was indeed extremely dangerous, but Merlin didn't care.

Mordred slumped down on the floor… dead.

Moments later, the forest regained its composure, as if what happened minutes ago was only the fruit of their imagination.

Merlin came to his senses breathing heavily. He had just cast the most powerful spell he has ever known and was physically and mentally exhausted.

He walked towards Gwen who was struggling to keep her eyes opened.

"Get away from her!" Arthur yelled.

Startled, Merlin stepped back holding his hands in front of him.

" Arthur I have to heal the wound. "

" Do not touch her," Arthur whispered harshly.

" Arthur if I don't act now it Gwen could die, please just let me. I swear I won't do her any harm."

Arthur looked at Guinevere's wound, which was bleeding severely. Reluctantly, the King nodded in approval for Merlin to do whatever he had to do in order to save his wife.

Slowly, Merlin bent down, "_**Asinta Mulaf Hesta Eros Mitle Denz Sho Bala,"**_ he muttered and the wound immediately closed itself.

**_ ~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩۞۩~۩~۩۞۩~... _**

**_Back to the castle…_**

Merlin nervously knocked on the royal chambers' door staring at his feet, his heart beating fast… very fast.

" Come ," Arthur called sighing as he saw that it Merlin who was entering.

" Can we talk?" he asked quietly closing the door, but hovering close to it.

" I'll go see how Isolde is doing," Guinevere whispered kissing Arthur's cheek. She squeezed Merlin's arm slightly, smiling reassuringly as she passed near him then left the room.

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other in a deep and heavy silence in which none of them dared to speak.

"Who else?" Arthur whispered finally breaking the deadly silence after what seemed like an eternity to Merlin.

"Who else what?"

" Who else knows or knew about this secret of yours?"

" My mother, Gaius… Lancelot also knew-"

_Lancelot, even he knew his secret… Why on earth did he tell him? _

" Tell me Merlin, did you ever at some point planned on telling _me_ the truth or did you just think you could hide something that important from me for the rest of your life even dragging Gaius in this lie with you "

Arthur was trying very hard not to lose his mind. He was shocked and hurt… so hurt.

" I-I'm sorry Arthur. I just, I didn't know how-"

" All these years Merlin. All these people you've watched my father kill because they had magic. You could have been one of them."

" Arthur, listen when I first came in Camelot, I didn't even know magic was banned here, but I can't help myself. I didn't ask to have magic. I-I was born with it… It's a part of me."

" You should have told me the truth Merlin"

" I was afraid of your reaction, afraid it would have affected our friendship, afraid you would have banished me or worse execute me," Merlin whispered quietly tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

" You thought me that cruel"

" No! Arthur of course not!"

Silence.

" I want you to know that I never have and I never will use my powers to harm someone. I have chosen to use magic for good and for good only"

" How can I be sure of that? I mean you just used your powers to kill Mordred, didn't you?"

Arthur's words were like a knife in Merlin's heart.

_He doesn't trust me anymore?_

" I did it to protect you and Gwen. You know me Arthur. I would never hurt someone for no valuable reasons."

Arthur sat down at the dinning table burying his face in his hands.

"Leave"

" Arthur wait you have to understand that I did it to protect you. It is my duty"

" For god's sake Merlin I am asking you to leave! I have to think about all of this," Arthur snapped.

Merlin nodded blinking his eyes quickly as stubborn tears tried to escape. He exited the room, pained, more than he cared to admit.

Guinevere came back to the bedchambers few moments later. There she saw her husband who was lying on the bed, eyes opened staring at the ceiling deeply absorbed in his thoughts. Gwen lied down beside him resting her head on his chest.

" Why do I feel so betrayed and hurt?" Arthur asked quietly.

" Merlin is your friend Arthur. It is completely normal for you to feel that way, but try to understand him. What if the situation was reversed? You saw what he did today. He did it for us, to protect us from someone who wanted us dead."

" I know," Arthur whispered stroking her back now.

" My father was killed because of magic. One would think I should hate anyone who performs it, but I know Merlin and I trust him. He is not an evil person. "

" Guinevere, how could you be so sure of that after what Morgana did. I trusted her and she betrayed not only me, but also my father and you"

"Merlin is nothing like Morgana and he will never be like her. I just know it Arthur. I can feel it in my bones and deep down you know it too. You do trust Merlin "

" How is that you always manage to be right all the time", Arthur said smiling slightly.

Gwen just smiled back warmly.

" Does that mean that you are not mad at him anymore? Can you at least try to forgive Merlin?" she asked lifting her head to look at him in the eyes.

Arthur took a deep breath, " It will take some time for me to get use to it, but then I guess perhaps it is time for things to change. I can't always live with the fear of magic. Perhaps it is time for the old laws of Camelot to be replaced."

Guinevere leaned down and kissed him softly and deeply her hands gripping his shirt removing it promptly then tossing it carelessly on the floor. Arthur kissed the sensitive skin of her neck hungrily making her gasp and moan with pleasure.

That night, Arthur and Guinevere made love passionately.

A new era was about to begin in Camelot.

* * *

_**Epilogue ~17 years later**_

_You are cordially invited to the coronation of our daughter_ _Princess Isolde Rosannagh Pendragon of Camelot. _

_Your presence to this important next step of our daughter's life would be highly appreciated. _

_Please accept our most distinguished salutations_

_ Guinevere and Arthur Pendragon of Camelot_

" Mother! How do I look? I'm so nervous. Look my hands are shaking!" Isolde exclaimed.

Guinevere took both of her daughters hands in hers, " Isolde darling you are perfect. Don't worry everything will be fine. I want you to take a deep breath."

Gwen remembered how years ago she felt the same way moments before she was being crown Queen of Camelot. Fortunately for her, Merlin was there to help her cope with her nervousness. Now, she was doing the same for her daughter.

"What if I trip and fall in front of everyone. What if father says something embarrassing about me during his speech? Mom tell me he didn't write anything compromising about me"

Guinevere laughed, " Isolde your father would never do such thing. He wouldn't embarrass you in public especially not in front of _Prince Jeremiah_?"

Isolde's bright crystal blue eyes widened " I do not know what you are talking about"

" Well darling, I have noticed the way you two look at each other every time he comes to visit us with his father"

Isolde sighed. " Does father know too? Did you tell him?"

" Of course not! Arthur would kill the poor man. Don't worry I am keeping your secret."

" I love you mom and thank you so much for not telling father," she said reassured.

" Not telling me what?" they heard Arthur call from behind startling them both slightly.

" Nothing," the two women answered at the same time a bit too quickly then laughing nervously as they realized it.

"Fine don't tell me, but I will eventually find out the truth you know"

" Wow! Father you look quite handsome today," Isolde said squeezing his arm trying to change the subject and Arthur just shook his head smiling.

" Before we go I would like to tell you something important Isie" Arthur said his voice serious now. " First of all, I am so grateful that God gave you to me. Today I see my daughter becoming a beautiful young lady. I want you to understand that as your father I want the very, very best for you. Everything you've done to help the people of this kingdom. How much you care about them. It's unbelievable. You have such a good heart Isolde just like you mother," Arthur took his daughters hands kissing them softly, " I am so proud of you princess"

" Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I love you dad," Isolde whispered genuinely touched by her father's kind words, her voice emotional, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her father tightly. " Mother, Come!"

Together, the Pendragons were forming one beautiful, strong and united family. Their bond was without a doubt unbreakable.

"Isolde! Isolde! Prince Jeremiah and his family have just arri-... Oh, my lord, my lady I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb," Hannah, Isolde's maid said interrupting the family moment.

" Prince Jeremiah uh? That's interesting to know,"

Isolde sighed, " Father please do not kill him"

" Kill him? Of course not! I just want to have a little nice and civilized conversation with him that is all"

_And make sure he does not come near my little daughter ever again…_Arthur added mentally.

"Arthur," Guinevere warned as if she read her husband's mind.

" Well ladies, I think it is time to go," Arthur declared. " Isolde are you ready?"

" I am," she answered confidently.

They headed towards the throne room where hundreds of people were gathered. Amongst them, Isolde spotted Merlin who was now Arthur's trusted court adviser. He was grinning from ear to ear with pride as he saw his goddaughter walking confidently and gracefully towards the cleric.

Her long dark curly hair cascading just above her waist, she was clad in crimson red velvet long-sleeved gown. Isolde caught a glimpse of Jeremiah contemplating her and she smiled as she felt he knees weakening. She kneeled down in front of the old man and he started to recite the official sermon.

"… And by the powers vested in me, I now crown you Isolde Rosannagh Pendragon Princess of Camelot,"

Geoffrey slowly placed the heavy golden plated encrusted with rubies tiara on her head. The newly crowned princess stood up and started to walk in the aisle bowing and lifting her skirt slightly as people cheered and applauded loudly.

_**...**_

"She's beautiful isn't she?" a voice behind Jeremiah said.

" Very," the young prince agreed not turning to see whom he was talking to.

" Listen young man this is my daughter and I know you like her. I also know that you are decent man, but if you ever hurt her, if you break her heart or if I hear her complain about you. You won't ever be able to recognize yourself in the glass anymore," Arthur threatened.

"I have no intention of doing such things, sir"

" I believe I made myself clear enough."

" Yes, my lord," he nodded.

" Good, now smile. She's approaching"

" What is going on here? Father, what did you do to him?" Isolde said hands on her hips like her mother always did when Arthur was to blame.

" I was just asking Jeremiah what he thinks about the feast," the king replied innocently.

Isolde raised an eyebrow at her father shaking her head.

" I actually came to tell you that mother is looking for you"

" Very well, I will let you two alone. Behave!" Arthur said kissing his daughter's cheek before walking towards the royal table where his wife his seated.

" I'm sorry. My father is quite strange sometimes," she said chuckling.

" No harm done besides he only wants to protect you. I would too if you were my beautiful daughter."

Isolde blushed a bit smiling shyly. " Thank you"

" May I have this dance, princess," Jeremiah asked offering her his arm.

" Of course," she nodded and hooked her arm around his as he led her to the dance floor.

"Arthur, look at them. They look so adorable together," Guinevere said pointing at her daughter and Prince Jeremiah.

" Cleary this boy has never taken any dancing lessons"

Gwen laughed. "Arthur, don't be mean. He is not that bad"

" Not that bad! Guinevere he is terrible!" Arthur argued.

" At least he's very handsome and she looks genuinely happy with him."

Arthur sighed. " She's growing up so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday when I first held her in my arms"

Guinevere cupped Arthur's cheek kissing him tenderly.

" I love you Guinevere," he whispered softly in her ear.

" I love you too" she smiled " Come on! Let's join them," Gwen said standing up taking his hand and dragging him towards the dance floor.

Elyan, Millicent, Merlin and the other knights also joined them and they danced, laughed each one of them enjoying the feast and sharing together a wonderful moment they would remember for a very long time.

**_ Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N Thank you so much guys for sticking with me through the whole story. I must say I never thought that I would be capable of writing 12 chapters of a fan fiction in English since my first language is French. I would like to thank Lara Smith because she's always giving helpful comments not only to me, but also to pretty much every other authors so for that thank you dear. Also Whitecrossgirl, and_**

_**To each and everyone who took their time to read and review I appreciate it A LOT! Thank you thank you **_

_**Special thanks to my English teacher Miss P! To my boyfriend who spent hours typing some chapters for me! I love you. And last but not least to Mrs KBrand who just literally inspired me to write fan fictions thank you so, so much you are a brilliant and wonderful writer! **_

_**Merlin series 5 is just amazing so far… loving our FLAWLESS Queen! **_

_**Tout le monde, Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi! Je vous adore. **_

_**Ok I'm done now :D**_


End file.
